Super Mario Dash
by Henry Pham
Summary: Just some random stories about Mario and the gang!
1. Episode 1: Cross That Path!

**Author's note: **Hello! This is my first fanfiction! Please read and review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Mario characters! So don't bother asking me :)

* * *

**News:**

In episode 1 what's going to happen is that Mario and Toadette tries to cross the road but they failed

If you are wondering why they failed it's because

1) The lights goes on for three seconds.

2) Because they don't cross the road when the lights were on red when they were walking

* * *

**Super Mario Dash episode #1: Cross that path!**

Mario is crossing a path. He sees a sign. It says 'don't walk. Mario will have to wait for a moment…

1 hour later…

Mario: Mamma-mia! This is taking too long!

Finally the 'walk' sign lit up. Mario started to cross the road. But three seconds later…

Mario: Oh no, I'm in the middle of the road and it's the cars' turn to pass the road.

All of the cars ran into Mario.

Mario: Ouch.

Soon after Mario was hit, Luigi came. He saw Mario struggling to get back on the footpath.

Luigi: Mario, are you all right?

Mario: Yeah, yeah I'm all right.

Luigi: So, what are you doing?

Mario: I'm trying to cross the road but the cars keep running into me. Here, I'll show you.

Mario puts his feet onto the road but the cars come past. He puts his feet away. No cars.

Luigi: Oh, I see, the cars hate you. Got any ideas?

Mario: Nope

Luigi: Well I've got one.

Luigi does a Flutter Jump. No cars knocked him out. 10 seconds later Yoshi arrived. He does a Flutter Jump, just like Luigi to get past the road.

Yoshi: Yippee! I did a Flutter Jump and I crossed the path. Yay!

Yoshi leaves.

Mario: Nope, still nothing.

Luigi: (groans) Oh, come on there has to be something you can do!

Toadette arrives.

Toadette: Hey Mario, what are you trying to do?

Mario: I'm trying to cross this road. But I can't do it.

Toadette: That's so easy! I'll show you how it's done!

Toadette waited for the 'walk' sign to light up.

1 hour later…

Toadette: Oh, hurry up!

Finally the 'walk' sign lit up.

Toadette: Yes, finally!

But the same thing happened to Mario. The cars ran into Toadette.

Toadette: Ouch!

Luigi: I thought this was easy! Oh, whatever. I'm outta here!

Mario: No, Luigi come back!

No reply. Luigi leaves.

Toadette: (thinking) Hmm… How to get over that road…

Toadette: Hey Mario!

Mario: Yeah?

Toadette: I've got an idea

Mario: Which is…?

Toadette: Let's see what the residents will do when they try to cross this road.

Mario: Good idea.

Lakitu arrives.

Lakitu: Ha, ha my cloud always masters this deadly road.

Toadette: Try using a cloud to fly up there.

Mario: Where?

Toadette: At the Lakitu Kingdom.

Mario went on. Unfortunately…

Lakitu guard: And stay back!

He throws a spiny at Mario.

Mario: Oops!

The next resident who crossed the path was Princess Peach. She used Perry, her magic umbrella in the Super Princess Peach game.

Princess Peach: Yeah!

Mario: Hey Peach, could you give me and Toadette a ride?

Princess Peach: Umm… No!

Mario gasped.

Toadette: Here, take my ordinary umbrella.

Mario: Thanks, you're much better than my love interest.

Toadette laughed with pleasure.

Toadette: You're welcome.

Mario grabbed the umbrella and held on. Immediately, it rained.

Toadette: Maybe I shouldn't give him the umbrella after all.

Mario held on tight. But due to the strong wind and the rain, Mario was too high. A plane soared through the sky, shredding Toadette's umbrella into pieces. The rain stopped suddenly. Mario fell down and landed on the ground first on the head.

Mario: Oomph!

Toadette: Now look at what you've done! You've destroyed my umbrella and I Look Like a drenched mushroom!

Mario: (muffled) Sorry.

Toadette: Oh well.

The next one to cross the road the Wario. Because of his strength, he was able to beat up several cars and still cross the road safely.

Toadette: Why don't you go to a boxing club?

Mario: (nervous) Uh, yeah.

Mario is thinking of a world champion boxer knocking him out.

1 hour later, Mario returned.

Toadette: Wow Mario, you look awesome! But do I smell tomatoes?

Mario: The truth is…

Toadette jumped on Mario. The tomatoes that were inside him deflated. Toadette realized what happened.

Toadette: Oh, hell no. Please don't tell me that you are scared of people beating you up. You are a hero for heaven's sake!

The final one to cross is Waluigi. And guess what? Can you hear that duh duh duh sound?

Yes, Waluigi is using the star. He definitely crossed the road without getting hurt.

And owning a lot of cars too!

Waluigi: Waluigi Time!

Toadette: Alright, last tip Mario. Try getting a star. Oh and here's a star coming right for you!

Eventually Mario grabbed the star.

Mario: Yahoo!

Mario was having fun, but he was wasting time. Instead of crossing the path, he kept attacking the cars. The star power wore out. The cars attacked Mario.

Toadette: …and that's the Last of the stars, folks.

Mario: Oh, I give up there's nothing I could do.

Toadette: Yeah even I can't cross the road.

Mario was sad. He'll never make it too the other side. He remembered about his last Mario Party game. Then he said…

Mario: I've got an idea!

Toadette: What is it?

Mario: Sorry, can't tell

Toadette: Why not?

Mario: You'll ruin it.

Toadette: Oh, sorry.

Mario: Now I need to hop on you. Is that OK?

Toadette: Well sure…

Mario: Cool! (Hops on Toadette)

Toadette: Whoa, you're heavier than I thought.

Mario: Yeah, we got that. Now keep jumping to the right…

Toadette: Right.

Mario: Finally Jump forward.

Toadette: Yep

Mario: Finally, open your eyes.

Toadette: Okay! (Opens her eyes)

Toadette: Hey! We're at the other side! Hi-5 Mario!

(High fived Mario)

Toadette: Besides, what happened?

Mario: We just played the mini-game 'Jump It!' from Mario Party 2.

Toadette: But Lakitu says we can only do that mini-game for fun, not for real! I just crossed the road without looking! Oh, dear… (Faints)

Mario (does victory dance) MARIO TIME!


	2. Episode 2: Luigi's Birthday

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to type this, I had to party for two nights straight.

* * *

******Disclaimers: **I do not own Mario

* * *

**News:** The reason me and my partner made the show: Luigi's Birthday on because we need a long story, and to the Yoshi Fans, I am so sorry that we put Yoshi died in the story. It's because we need to at least sacrifice some characters or no one would read our stories

* * *

**Super Mario Dash episode 2: Luigi's Birthday**

The story starts with Luigi sleeping.

Luigi: Yes, the time has come. Just 4 hours to go till my favorite day. Calm down Luigi, calm down.

4 hours later… (12:00am)

Luigi: Yeah, yeah YEAH! It's a blast from the past, the time has come! The time has come!

Birdo woke up surprised.

Birdo: What time Luigi? And what do you mean by 'it's a blast from the past'?

Luigi: Huh? Don't you get it?

Birdo: No…

Luigi: What! No, no, this is impossible!

Birdo shrugged.

Luigi jumped on Diddy Kong's bed

Luigi: Wake up, wake up!

Diddy Kong: What, why? It's the middle of the night!

Luigi: Because today is a very special day.

Diddy Kong: What? I don't get it.

Luigi: (sighs) Oh, please don't make me do this. (Yells) IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

Diddy Kong: (yells like Luigi) WE KNOW!

Luigi: (return to normal voice) What? I thought you didn't know about my birthday.

Diddy Kong: Of course we do Luigi; it's just too early to talk about it.

Luigi: Can we start the birthday party first thing in the morning?

Diddy Kong: Decision is up to you.

Luigi: Alright.

Diddy Kong: Now I'm off to sleep.

The next morning, Luigi was excited. He was hoping to have a party, surprises, birthday cake, presents, Yoshi Cookies from Mario and Luigi Partners in Time and some fun games.

Koopa Troopa: No problem. (He was the only one who wanted to say that.)

Everyone cheered. 'Hip-hip-hooray' they would say. Unfortunately, no-one actually knows that Princess Daisy overslept. Neither did Luigi! Eventually she woke up.

Princess Daisy: What's going on out there? Hmm, must be a crowd.

Luigi approached Daisy.

Luigi: How is it going there, my lover?

Princess Daisy: Everything's cool.

Luigi: Did you bring me a present?

Princess Daisy: Umm, yes. I'll get it right now.

Immediately, she left, jumped on Yoshi (before nobody could see her) at the end.

Yoshi: Hey! What are you doing?

Princess Daisy: Just go to Coconut Mall. I need to get Luigi a present.

Yoshi: Oh my! You are so cruel to Luigi! You didn't give him a single present! You didn't even support his birthday! Right now Luigi is forcing you to do this right?

Princess Daisy: No, I just overslept.

Yoshi: Oh, right.

Princess Daisy and Yoshi arrived at Coconut Mall. There, they found a store called 'Toadsworth's Gift Shop.' They found a rare rainbow cap.

Princess Daisy: I think Luigi will like the Rainbow Cap.

Yoshi: You sure you want to purchase that?

Princess Daisy: Yes, I'm sure.

Yoshi: Okay.

They met Toadsworth, the owner of the shop.

Toadsworth: Hello, may I help you?

Princess Daisy: Yes. We'll take the Rainbow Cap please.

Toadsworth: That will be 285 coins please.

Princess Daisy looked around if she had 285 coins or more coins. But she had no coins.

Toadsworth: I'm waiting…

Yoshi: Uh, sorry about that Mr. Toadsworth.

My friend Daisy is a little 'out of shape' today. Anyway here are your coins.

Toadsworth: Thank you.

Yoshi: You're lucky I was there for you. Without me you could have been captured by the Isle Delfino Police! Besides, you still own me 285 coins.

Princess Daisy: Thank you, but I don't think I can give you that much coins.

Yoshi: (sighs) Don't mention it.

Toadsworth gave the Rainbow Cap to the two customers. But before they could snag it…

Princess Daisy: Oops, I really got to go to the toilet!

Yoshi: Just wait Daisy.

Princess Daisy: No really, I can't hold it much long!

Yoshi: Oh, dear.

Yoshi: Excuse me Mr. Toadsworth, but my friend really needs to go to the toilet. Could you please wait for a moment?

Toadsworth: I sure can.

Yoshi: Thank you Mr. Toadsworth. We'll be right back.

Yoshi and Princess Daisy arrived at the toilets just before Princess Daisy made a fart.

Yoshi: Alright Daisy, you got 1 minute to get in and get out!

Princess Daisy: What! I'll never make it out in 1 minute!

Yoshi: Alright then, 3 minutes

Princess Daisy 5 minutes

Yoshi: Fine.

10 minutes later, (which Yoshi expected to be 5 minutes Princess Daisy returned. Yoshi was outrages.

Yoshi: Hey! We made a deal! You're supposed to come out in 5 minutes. But no! You didn't listen to me didn't you? Instead you came out of the toilet room in 10 minutes! 10 minutes I tell you, 10 minutes! Boy you get me angry!

Princess Daisy shrugged then said:

Princess Daisy: But we all know that Yoshi is a friendly dinosaur.

Yoshi calmed down a little

Yoshi: (sighs) you're right Daisy. What was I thinking? I'm sorry I treated that way to you Daisy, I'm sorry. (Cries)

Princess Daisy: Oh, it's okay Yoshi. It's okay.

Yoshi: Aha! I was only joking! We all know Yoshis never cry!

Princess Daisy: Does that mean you are still angry at me?

Yoshi: Yep. Now hurry up, we can't afford to lose time!

They arrived back at the store.

Yoshi: So Mr. Toadsworth, where's the item?

Toadsworth: (talking at a very slow speed) I'm afraid…

Yoshi: Yes, keep going…

Toadsworth: (talking at a very slow speed) I'm afraid, that somebody stole your Rainbow Cap.

Yoshi: What! Who?

Toadsworth: (talking at a very slow speed) Mario's arch enemy 'King Koopa Bowser'.

Yoshi and Princess Daisy: That Bowser always cutting costs!

Yoshi: No need to give us more information Mr. Toadsworth. We know where he lives and we will kick his butt as long as we can until he gives back our rainbow cap! Let's go Princess Daisy!

Toadsworth: Good luck!

Yoshi and Princess Daisy left the store and Coconut Mall.

Princess Daisy: You know where to go Yoshi?

Yoshi: Of course I know where to go Princess Daisy. It's just right…

Yoshi and Princess Daisy stumbled upon a huge building. Around the building is lava. The building also has spikes. Guarding it right now is a huge wooden door. It was scary. In fact, it was so scary that Princess Daisy wanted to go back!

Yoshi: That is definitely Bowser's Castle

He sees Princess Daisy running away.

Yoshi: Hey Daisy! Come back here!

Princess Daisy: Never!

Yoshi: Oh, sure thing. Not listening to a companion like me.

Yoshi: Listen Daisy, if you want to retrieve the item we just bought, then you just got to work with me. Okay?

Princess Daisy: No! I just can't!

Yoshi: Daisy, right now is a very epic situation. If you don't retrieve that item back, Luigi's birthday will be history! You must overcome your fear! This leaves me a very important question to ask Princess Daisy. Are you with me?

Princess Daisy paused for a moment, and then said

Princess Daisy: You're right Yoshi! I must overcome my fear! I must get that rainbow cap back! I must save Luigi's birthday!

Yoshi: Thank you for being brave Princess Daisy. Now I need a cookie.

Princess Daisy: What this is no time to eat Yoshi

Yoshi: Just give me a cookie!

Princess Daisy grabbed a cookie, which was lying on the ground. She picked it up and gave it to Yoshi.

Princess Daisy: Here's the cookie Yoshi (Gives cookie to Yoshi)

Yoshi: (eats cookie) Hmm! Yum, yum!

After Yoshi ate the cookie, he laid an egg

Princess Daisy: Uh, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yes?

Princess Daisy: What's inside that egg?

Yoshi: A time bomb

Princess Daisy: Wha-wha-what? Are you using that time bomb for suicide because you can't get into that castle?

Yoshi: What? No. What I'm really doing with this time bomb for an idea. Hmm… what can I do with this time bomb?

10 seconds later…

Princess Daisy: Hurry up, it's going to blow!

Yoshi: What? Oh.

Yoshi did a Flutter Jump across the castle and attached the time bomb on the large wooden door. He then returned to Princess Daisy.

Yoshi: Impact in 5, 4,3,2,1…

The time bomb exploded. Immediately, the castle door broke down, allowing Princess Daisy and Yoshi to enter the castle.

When they arrived at the castle…

Princess Daisy: It looks spooky here. Maybe we should get out of here.

Yoshi: It looks spooky here. Maybe we should get out of here.

Yoshi: Remember what I said Daisy. Be brave.

They came across a haunted room full of spider webs. Will Yoshi and Princess Daisy make across this haunted room? The key to this is courage.

Princess Daisy: Wow! Look at this abyss. It's pretty bottomless. I bet you that there are full of dead Koopas on that pit.

Yoshi: Yeah, you're right. There could be…

Princess Daisy: (screams) A boo is after us!

Yoshi: What? Where?

Princess Daisy pointed the location of the Boo. Yoshi was surprised.

Yoshi: A Boo? Let's fight it!

Yoshi started the attack by doing a Kick Jump. But it doesn't effect. Instead, the Boo just attacked him back

Yoshi: Oh I forgot; the boos are immune to my attacks. Ouch

Princess Daisy: Now it's my turn!

Instead of attacking, she found a red Koopa shell. She threw the shell at the Boo.

Eventually by doing this strategic attack three times, it was defeated.

After Yoshi was stunned for a while, he got up and said:

Yoshi: Wow! I never knew that you can fight better than me!

Princess Daisy: Well now you know.

They came across a wall.

Yoshi: Looks like we're trapped. Hmm… maybe we should go down this abyss.

Princess Daisy: We can't go down there! The pit might be bottomless!

Yoshi: Uh Daisy, what other choice do we have? We can't go forward because there's a wall blocking us, and we can't go back because the door I wrecked is blocking the entrance of the castle, besides if we go back Luigi will be mad at you and he'll dump you! This is the only route!

Princess Daisy: Well, that's true. Let's go down there. Like you said:

Yoshi and Princess Daisy: Always be brave.

They both jumped in the abyss, which was pretty scary. They both screamed. Luckily, Princess Daisy was wrong. The abyss that they jumped into wasn't bottomless after all. They landed on a hard ground.

Yoshi: What's this thing in my nose? (Sneezes)

Princess Daisy: Must be sand. The next section is full of quicksand.

Yoshi: You mean if we're not careful, we could sink?

Princess Daisy: Uh huh.

Yoshi: (gulps) Bowser's castle is much scarier than I thought.

Yoshi: (gulps) alright, let's go.

Daisy started by jumping across the quicksand. Same with Yoshi but he did a Flutter Jump instead.

Yoshi: Are you alright there Princess Daisy?

Princess Daisy: Yeah I'm fine.

They were lucky enough to make it halfway.

But…

Princess Daisy: Yoshi! Help! Help!

Yoshi: Oh no, Princess Daisy is in trouble!

Yoshi was looking for Princess Daisy, but he couldn't find her.

Yoshi: Oh no! She's going to die!

Yoshi: (finds Princess Daisy raising her hand) There she is!

Quickly, Yoshi grabbed Princess Daisy's hand.

Yoshi: Harder, harder.

He pulled it as hard as he can. He was able to save Princess Daisy before she sank into the deadly quicksand.

Yoshi: Princess Daisy, you're alive!

Princess Daisy: I know I'm alive! (Kisses Yoshi on the cheeks)

Yoshi: (blushes) She, she, she kissed me!

Princess Daisy and Yoshi successfully made it through the quicksand. There was another door, which leads them to another passageway.

Yoshi: It's a little too dark in here. There's must be a light switch somewhere around here.

Yoshi finds the light switch and switches it on. There, they find Bowser Jr holding a golden key.

Bowser Jr: (laughs) Ha, ha! This key that I'm holding leads to the great and powerful King Bowser!

Princess Daisy: Give us that key! Bowser has stolen an item from us!

Bowser Jr: Oh he did, did he? Well you got to take me out first! You'll never defeat me and my dad!

Yoshi: Oh yes we will!

The fight began. Yoshi was fighting against Bowser Jr, while Princess Daisy found an unidentified object; she grabbed it and was staring at it.

Princess Daisy: What is this thing I am looking at? This is weird.

Notice that Princess Daisy isn't helping Yoshi defeat Bowser Jr.

Yoshi: I need some help around here! That means you, Princess Daisy.

No reply.

Finally Yoshi spoke with one huge growl.

Yoshi: (growls) PRINCESS DAISY! DON'T JUST STAND AROUND, HELP ME!

Princess Daisy: Just a minute, Yoshi.

Yoshi: (growls) NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO LOOK AT OBJECTS DAISY. NOW IS THE TIME TO HELP ME. HURRY UP AND GET HERE RIGHT NOW

Ignoring Yoshi's orders Princess Daisy was thinking…

Princess Daisy: Hmm… I wonder what will happen if I bump this object.

Princess Daisy let it go and it was hovering and hit the object with her head. A star came out. Yes, the object Princess Daisy was holding and wondering was a ? Block. She grabbed the star.

Yoshi: (growls) PRINCESS DAISY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

Princess Daisy: Yes. I'm invincible!

Within that, Princess Daisy attempts to attack Bowser Jr. She runs into him at full speed. She did a ground pound.

Princess Daisy: Take this!

Bowser Jr: Ow.

Princess Daisy: Take that!

Bowser Jr: Ouch!

Princess Daisy: And take these!

Bowser Jr: (cries) Alright, alright I quit! Here's the golden key!

Princess Daisy: Thanks. It's a pleasure to fight with you.

Princess Daisy snatched the key from Bowser Jr and unlocked the door. She and Yoshi went inside.

Yoshi: You may be dumb Princess Daisy, but you are incredibly curious.

Bowser: My dad is so going to crush me.

Once inside the room…

Princess Daisy: (sniffs) I smell barbeque. A huge one. It's not like a spark. It's a big, burning flame! (sniffs) Hey, there is something burning.

Yoshi: Yes because you're…

Somebody turns on the switch. Yoshi looked down.

Yoshi: (yells) …STANDING ON LAVA!

Princess Daisy: What?

She looks down.

Princess Daisy: Ouch! Hot, hot, hot!

She quickly gets back on ground.

They soon found Bowser, who was guarding the rainbow cap.

Yoshi: Hey Bowser, give us that rainbow cap or else you're looking for an ass kicking!

Bowser: Hmm… very tempting. But no. I rather steal your rainbow cap. It looks so pretty!

Yoshi: Well Bowser, don't say I didn't warn you. Get him Princess Daisy!

But before Princess Daisy could attack Bowser…

Bowser: Kamek! Get down here!

Kamek: Yes Your Stupidness.

As you should know, Kamek protects Bowser much like Toad protecting Princess.

Anyway, back to the story.

Kamek used his magical power to turn Bowser into 'Mega Bowser'. He was hundred times bigger they Yoshi and Princess Daisy and his own size destroyed the castle roof! Princess Daisy took a step back.

Bowser: Ha, ha! Nobody can crush me now!

Yoshi: Wow, this looks bad. But that doesn't mean that it's impossible to attack Bowser!

Yoshi tried to attack Bowser by doing a double Flutter Jump. But because of Bowser's size and strength, he was able to squish Yoshi, which he did.

Yoshi: Looks like I was wrong after all.

Princess Daisy: Let's see it you can defeat me!

Princess Daisy did a slide at full speed. But Bowser was too heavy. Daisy's Slide stopped as soon as she touched Bowser. Within that, Bowser kicked Princess Daisy off.

Princess Daisy: No!

Bowser: Ha, ha! I am invincible. You fight worse than Mario! You two can't stop me!

Yoshi: Oh yes we can!

With one amazing push, Yoshi was able to escape from Bowser's foot.

Yoshi: Ha, ha! Who's talking now?

Yoshi had an idea. He starts to do a rap dance. He did some very cool moves. Even Bowser was astonished.

Yoshi: This dance ain't completed yet because what you're about to see is some coo pro moves.

Bowser: Huh?

Yoshi: Daisy?

Princess Daisy: Yeah?

Yoshi: You want to be a rap singer?

Princess Daisy: Yeah.

Yoshi: Well here's your chance!

Princess Daisy: Alright! (raps) Oh yeah, because it's time to rap Bowser, it's time to rap. Here we go!

Bowser: Wow! They're really good.

Bowser approached Yoshi and Daisy.

Bowser: Sign my autograph please.

But instead of signing the autograph, Yoshi and Princess Daisy attacked Bowser.

Bowser: Ouch my nose!

Bowser returns to his normal size.

Bowser: How dare you, I'm going to…

Yoshi: Having fun there Bowser?

This distracts Bowser from attacking Yoshi and Princess Daisy.

Bowser: Yeah, I'm having fun! (Dances to the beat)

They attacked him again.

Bowser: Hey who punched me? Hey guys, can you tell me who attacked me?

Yoshi: Can I tell you a secret?

Bowser: Of course you can!

Yoshi: the secret is; it's actually Kamek who attacked you.

Princess Daisy: Yeah, he really hates you.

Bowser: Oh really? Well I'm going to give that Magikoopa a piece of my mind!

Princess Daisy and Yoshi can hear Bowser and Kamek fighting. Quickly, they snuck in and quietly snagged the rainbow cap.

Unfortunately…

Bowser: That Kamek should be sorry.

He sees Princess Daisy and Yoshi taking the Rainbow Cap.

Bowser: What are you doing? Ah, you were trying to steal my rainbow cap! Well, it's mine!

Princess Daisy: No it's not!

Bowser: Alright… KAMEK!

Kamek: No! I am not going down!

Bowser: Oh why did I have to fight him? Alright guys, you will have to go against me then.

Amazingly, Princess Daisy found a Mega Mushroom. She ate it and turned into a colossal size. She the what she did to Bowser Jr to Bowser.

Bowser: Now that really hurts like I got shot with a machine gun!

Yoshi: (grabs rainbow cap) I'll take that thank you very much!.

Bowser No!

Bowser got up, knocking Princess Daisy down. He tried to take the rainbow cap from Yoshi and he succeeded.

Bowser: I don't need this piece of junk anymore.

Princess Daisy: Then give it to us!

Bowser: Nope. Might as well throw it into the lava.

Princess Daisy: No!

Bowser immediately threw the rainbow cap into the lava. But before it sank…

Yoshi: Must save the Rainbow Cap!

Yoshi jumped into the lava pit. He did a Flutter Jump and he kicked the rainbow cap, giving it enough power to make it back on the ground.

Now Yoshi can't do anything now. The only thing that Yoshi can do is fall into the lava. Yes, Yoshi has been a very good friend. He helped Princess Daisy overcome her fears and has sacrificed himself for the Rainbow Cap.

But today is the time where Yoshi needs to die.

Princess Daisy: Yoshi!

Yoshi: (scorching in death) see ya, ya Prin, Princess, Daisy. It's be, been a, a vet, very good, good quest, quest with, with you. (Gasps for breath, sinks in lava)

Princess Daisy: Yoshi! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Princess Daisy looks at Bowser.

Princess Daisy: (outraged) YOU! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND AND NOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM. I SO HATE YOU! YOU MAKE ME, MAD!

Because Princess Daisy was outraged, she had the ability to double the strength of her attacks, double the length of her health, double everything!

Princess Daisy: (outraged) I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!

Princess Daisy's attacks were really strong. It was so strong that Bowser passed out within 2 hits! After that she threw Bowser into the lava, and grabbed the rainbow cap.

When she walked home she met Luigi.

Luigi: Daisy! Where were you! I've been looking everywhere for you! It's been 4 hours past my birthday. Oh, and yes, the present?

Princess Daisy: (cries) Here you go.

Luigi the present. (Daisy found some wrapping paper and a bow outside the house she was going back and she had enough time to wrap up the Rainbow Cap)

Luigi: A Rainbow Cap. Cool! Come on Princess Daisy; let's have a cup of tea with Princess Peach and Mario.

Princess Daisy: (cries) No, I can't.

Luigi: What's wrong Princess Daisy?

Princess Daisy: (cries) It's just that…

Luigi: You can tell me about it Princess Daisy.

Princess Daisy: (cries even worse) It's about what happened a few hours ago.

Luigi: Okay

Princess Daisy: (cries) Remember when I told you I was going to get you the present I just bought?

Luigi: Yes.

Princess Daisy: (cries) Well, I actually lied about that. I didn't but the present when I said I actually did. So I rode on Yoshi and went to Coconut Mall to get the present. Unfortunately, Bowser stole the present which I and Yoshi actually had to go to his castle to retrieve the Rainbow Cap. When Bowser had enough of the present (he was bored of it) he was going to throw the present into the lava, but Yoshi saved it from sinking into the lava. He sacrificed himself and now he's dead! All because I overslept!

Luigi: Yoshi died? No, it can't be!

Princess Daisy: (cries) it's really died.

Luigi: Oh dear.

At the tea party outside the castle in the backyard…

Mario: What's taking so long? Princess Daisy and Luigi should be here right now!

Princess Peach: Do you hear that? We better check it out!

The funeral began, Yoshi's coffin is seen lying on the ground.

Toad: We are here gathered to support the death of Yoshi. He's a cool dinosaur and never lets us down. But on this day, we will not let Yoshi down. 2010, Rest in Peace, Yoshi. (Cries for some reason.)

Toadette: (cries) He really has been a good friend to me!

Wario: (cries) I'm very funny, but this is very emotional!

Mario: (cries) my friend, GONE!

It's the end of Yoshi's life. So all of you Yoshi fans should start crying

For all of you Yoshi Fans who are crying and wants a happy ending, here it is!

Alternative ending.

Mario: (cries) my friend, GONE!

Waluigi: Hey look! Yoshi's back!

Everyone looked around. They saw Yoshi. They cheered.

Toadette: How did you come back? I thought you were dead!

Yoshi: The lava I fell in was a complete fake and I went through but on the bottom was hungry Chain Chomps and I found a Cape Feather and grab it. But Bowser who also fell in the lava tried to stop me from grabbing that feather. But thanks to my Flutter Jump, I was able to attack Bowser and grab the feather just before I Passed away by Chain Chomps. So here I am.

Toad: If you're alive and you're standing next to us then; who is really inside that coffin?

Yoshi: You must have mistaken me for: 'THE DEAD BOWSER!'

Everyone cheered and laughs.

Luigi: Oh, and just one more thing Princess Daisy. Remember, you said you were lying?

Princess Daisy: (gulps) Uh huh.

Luigi: Toadsworth!

Toadsworth arrives.

Toadsworth: Thank you Master Luigi: It's such a pleasure to invite me as a loser at your birthday.

Luigi: you do me a favor?

Toadsworth: Yes?

Luigi points at Princess Daisy and whispers in Toadsworth's ear. Immediately, Toadsworth started to chase her.

Toadsworth: I'm going to get you!

Princess Daisy: Help? Somebody? (screams)

Toadette: Weird

The end


	3. Episode 3: Phantoms in the Fog

**Author's note: **Please subscribe my stories and give credit to Lilliee-chan for helping me. However I can make up a character but I can't draw D: and this Episode's gonna be a short one.

* * *

**Disclaimers: **I do note own any Mario characters

* * *

**News:** Do you know anything about haunted houses?

If you do, this stories is all about Koopa Troopa going into a haunted house belonging to Mario and Luigi. Both of them died in their birthday. They died because both of them tripped into the bog Koopa Troopa almost fallin in.

But it's a surprise not to tell you because if we told you in the story, you would think "Well what are you waiting for? Jump in" or "Don't jump in the bog or you'll be with the dead bodies of Mario and Luigi.

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode 3: Phantoms in the Fog**

Quick Summary:

This story is about a haunted house belonging to Mario and Luigi. Of course long ago, they died and they now remain as ghosts. On their anniversary (not referring to weddings), a person named Diddy Kong dares Koopa Troopa to stay in that house for fifteen minutes. But somehow he disappeared. What happened? And who's causing this chaos to happen?

Story

Koopa Troopa was walking up the stairs in a haunted house. He sneaked into the doorway hearing some eerie noises. Outside of the house lies Diddy Kong, who was watching him. "Fifteen minutes," he said.

The house was scary alright. Thick mist gathered around the house making eerie noises. And then you were wondering? Why is Koopa Troopa in that spooky house? Well it isn't really him who wanted to go there. Diddy Kong dared him to stay in there for fifteen minutes. This is because Diddy Kong wanted to be in the football team but Koopa Troopa kicked him out. "Time's not up yet!" said Diddy Kong. But Koopa Troopa couldn't hear him, although he was nearby Diddy Kong. He kept on going.

After a while he discovered a sign. It says: "This Building is dangerous. KEEP OUT" Koopa Troopa couldn't move. He was terrified.

Koopa Troopa has to tread carefully, to avoid unsteady surfaces, which could break and lead to serious injuries. He then sees a very old door. But he couldn't touch the handle. The handle was so cold, that it nearly burnt his hand frozen! "Looks like I'll have to find another way," said Koopa Troopa.

One hour later, a young girl named Toadette came. She then sees Diddy Kong.

"What are you doing here?" she cried.

"Well, you know I'm giving Koopa Troopa a dare. It involves him staying into that Haunted House it looks like Luigi's Mansion though," said Diddy Kong.

"What" yelled out Toadette. "Don't you even know what's going to happen? He could even die or get haunted!"

When Diddy Kong heard this he blushed. He felt guilty for doing this.

"You're right, Toadette!" he said. "We got to save him!"

Meanwhile, Koopa Troopa was on the run. He heard a terrible noise, which horrified him. He came to another door. Again, the handle was freezing cold. But with all his might, he didn't give up. He tried to grab hold of the handle and tried to pull it as hard as he can. He ended with very sore hands. But with a little bit of luck, he managed to get through.

He then comes through a farm, one of the most dangerous places in the haunted house. Koopa Troopa must tread carefully; there were many patches of thick bog which could sink you down. He doesn't want to end up with Mario and Luigi.

Meanwhile, both Diddy Kong and Toadette were running. They were trying to find Koopa Troopa, who they think was in a bit trouble. Suddenly, Diddy Kong started to slow down.

"Wait for me! I can't keep up!" he said

"Then you'll have to catch up," replied Toadette.

In less than a minute, Diddy Kong lost sight of Toadette. He looked around.

"Hello?" he cried out.

But there was no reply.

"Oh dear!" he said.

Back at the farm, Koopa Troopa was walking around, trying to find a way to get out of here. But just then, he heard a scream. It was more likely to be a female than a male. It sounded like Toadette.

"Toadette? Is that you?" cried out Koopa Troopa.

He heard the scream again. It was coming in one of the bog pits. One step by one, he comes closer to the bog pit. His feet were getting dirty. He was feeling tired. He'd wish he'd go home.

And then, there it was! Less than a few meters away, there was Toadette, screaming out for help.

"Help!" cried out Toadette.

As soon as he heard this, he quickly came to Toadette. He reached his hands to her's. But he struggled to get hold of her.

"Don't do it!" she cried. "You'll drown!"

"I got to do it!" yelled Koopa Troopa. "I'm not leaving without you!"

But even though he tried his best to get hold of Toadette, he still was unable to do it.

Just then Diddy Kong heard this as well. Quickly he ran to the farm.

"Oh, I don't like this place," he said.

He sees Koopa Troopa.

"Quick! Diddy Kong, you got to help me!" said Koopa Troopa.

"But how?" responded Diddy Kong.

"Pull me," Koopa Troopa said, quickly.

"Huh?" said Diddy Kong, who was confused.

"JUST DO IT!" demanded Koopa Troopa

Quickly, Diddy Kong did what he was told to do. He pulled Koopa Troopa as hard as he can.

"Come on, you can do it!" said Koopa Troopa.

But it still wasn't enough. Suddenly, Diddy Kong felt a cold shiver in his hips, he turned his head around then he saw the spirits of Mario and Luigi. He let off a scream. Koopa turned his head around to see what's going on. Then he also saw the spirits. But he didn't scream.

"Hi Mario and Luigi" greeted Koopa Troopa.

"Enough talking, we're helping you take Toadette out of the pit.." replied the ghost of Mario.

"Oh right…" said Koopa Troopa.

But it only took 5 seconds to free Toadette, the group jumped back and was soon on firm ground again.

"Phew!" said Koopa Troopa.

"You know what Koopa Troopa?" said Diddy Kong.

"What?" replied Koopa Troopa.

"Next time let's not perform a dare like that again, alright?" said Diddy Kong.

"Alright!" responded Koopa Troopa

"What dare?" asked the ghost of Luigi

"I dared Koopa Troopa to come into your house for fifteen minutes" replied Diddy Kong

"Our house is off limits and whoever comes here is dead except our friends so you're lucky." yelled the spirit of Mario.

"Here's a treat for coming here for the first time." said the spirit of Luigi

Gives the trio a pizza. They accepted.

And then for some reason, Toadette kissed Koopa Troopa. He blushed, really hard. And Diddy Kong went: "XD"

Suddenly, Koopa Troopa woke up.

"What happened?" asked Koopa Troopa.

"You had a dream!" replied King Boo. "Darn it!" cried out Koopa Troopa. "But still, that was one of the best dreams I ever had."

The end


	4. Episode 4: The Luma Star

**Author's note: **Please make this short story interesting

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any Mario characters

* * *

**News:** Everyone who never red episode 4 "The Luma Star" and wants to know about it, its about a Legendary Luma Star falling down the galaxy where Rosalina lives, and she found it and decided to give it away the a Mario Crew member, however, they started fighting for it because it's worth 10000 Star Coins and there's Luma Stars in "The Super Mario Galaxy" games.

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode 4: The Luma Star**

Plot:

In the middle of the night, a Luma Star from a Galaxy falls to the Earth. One day, Rosalina finds it and announced that she doesn't want it because she has too much; therefore, she is giving the Luma Star to one of the Members in the Mario crew. But things go wrong when everyone fights for it…

Story Starts:

Midnight falls. A bright light can be seen from the distance. It is a Luma Star.

A few hours later, Rosalina discovers it. She thought it was very beautiful. But she had too much of these, so she decided to give it away.

The next day, the Mario Crew set off to go someplace new. While on their walk, they met Rosalina.

"Hello Rosalina," greeted Mario.

"Hello Mario," greeted back Rosalina. "I have something to announce to you guys."

"And what's that?" asked Mario, who was curious to know what it is.

"Just last night, I discovered a Luma Star." said Rosalina.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mario.

"But that's not all," continued Rosalina. Because I had too many of these to take care of, I decided to give it to one of you guys."

"And who will that be?" asked Mario.

"I haven't decided yet," replied Rosalina. I'll get it out now.

As Rosalina sets off to get the Luma Star, the Mario Crew discussed about it.

"A Luma Star?" gasped Wario. "Wow, I am going to be rich!"

"What? How can a Luma Star make you rich?" asked Koopa Troopa, who was confused.

"Well can't you see how rare these little bad boys are? They're so rare, and one of those is worth ten-thousand Star Coins."

"So you mean you're going to exchange them for Star Coins?" asked Koopa Troopa.

"DUH!" said Wario.

"Hmm… I wonder what I'm going to do with ten-thousand Star Coins…" thought Yoshi. "Maybe I could receive a 1-year supply of Chocolate Chip Cookies, yum! That Luma Star is mine!"

Rosalina returned with the Luma Star

"Here it is," she said. "Now who should I give it to? I can't decide. Oh, I know! Let's do a miniga…"

Just before Rosalina could finish what she was going to say to the Crew, Wario suddenly ran and snatched it.

But then the whole Mario Crew started to pounce at him.

"Uh oh," said Wario.

The whole crew started fighting for it.

"Oh well," said Rosalina. "Screw this." She then left the scene.

After a while, Luigi was able to snatch the Star first

"Yes!" he said.

But he was bashed around by Princess Peach.

King Boo arrived and saw what was happening. He was amazed, so he ran back to tell Bowser what the crew is doing.

"Master Bowser!" he said. "I see something suspicious going on with the Mario Crew."

"And what Is that?" Bowser asked.

"I see that the Mario Crew is fighting just for a Luma Star," King Boo replied.

"Say no more!" exclaimed Bowser. "That Luma Star is mine and mine forever!

Bowser finds the Mario Crew and runs for the Luma Star. And with one strong pull, he has the possession of the Luma Star.

"Gotcha" he said.

Bowser glanced at the Luma Star. But Donkey Kong sees him and knocks him down.

"Ay! What are you doing!" he grumbled

"Taking what you have now," Donkey Kong replied.

And with that he snags the Luma Star from Bowser.

The Mario Crew and Bowser fought for the Luma Star. They fought in different locations: in volcanoes, lakes and even in space!

They now came across a cliff. Wow, they were aggressive just for a Luma Star. But the fight had ended.

Just as Princess Daisy had possession of the Star, Koopa Troopa snagged it next. But now it's over, since Koopa Troopa lost his balance and dropped the Luma Star. It fell off the cliff.

Everyone gasped. The Mario Crew and Bowser stared at Koopa Troopa angrily.

"Er, hehe…" giggled Koopa Troopa nervously.

And with that the Mario Crew and Bowser started to punch and attack Koopa Troopa.

The end


	5. Episode 5: Yoshi's Cookie

**Author's note:** Me and my partner made up a character named Simon and his weapon is guns but he usually uses a handgun but he still has other weapons =D

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I only own Simon not Mario characters

* * *

**News:** Yoshi finds an addictive cookie but an exterminator named Simon tries to steal the cookie.

Luckily Yoshi was with Mario and he did something amazing to the cookie. It enlarged.

Morals of the story:

1) Always eat less

2) Always hide something you find or someone tries to take it off you

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode 5: Yoshi's cookie**

Plot:

As Yoshi was walking home, he discovers a special cookie. But an executer named Simon tries to stop Yoshi from gobbling up the cookie…

Story Start:

On a very fine Saturday, Yoshi was walking home. He was relaxed today, because he prepares for his nap at home.

While Yoshi was walking, he sees a light glowing in the distance.

What could it be? And where did it come from?

Yoshi approaches the glowing light. As he comes closer to the glowing light, it becomes brighter.

"Ah! It's a cookie!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yummy!"

Mario appears.

"Hello Yoshi," greeted Mario. "So what do you have here?"

"A yummy cookie!" said Yoshi.

"Let's see then," said Mario.

Yoshi gave the cookie to Mario. Mario took a bite out of it.

"Delicious!" exclaimed Mario. "I love the jelly topping on it. It's just so addictive! Do you have anymore?"

"No," replied Yoshi. "I just found the cookie here."

Just then, Simon appeared. He glanced at the cookie. He points his weakest gun, the Handgun at Yoshi and Mario.

"Give me the cookie," demanded Simon. "Or I will shoot you both."

"No!" said Yoshi. "I found it first and finders keepers!"

"Okay then, don't say I didn't warn you," said Simon.

Simon was just about to shoot them when Yoshi and Mario started to run from him.

"Run!" yelled Mario. "Quick, give me the cookie. I'll put it in my overalls."

"Okay then," said Yoshi.

"I'll get you both!" shouted Simon.

Simon started to chase Yoshi and Mario. He chased them all over Mushroom Kingdom firing his gun. Suddenly Mario and Yoshi tripped over a rock. Simon caught.

"Goodbye Yoshi and Mario," said Simon shiftily.

Mario and Yoshi hugged together and closed their eyes. A gunshot was heard. They opened their eyes. They looked over around them.

"I'm not dead," said Mario who was relived.

"Me too!" joined Yoshi

Mario was then confused.

"Wait, if we're not dead now, then who was shot?" asked Mario who was really confused.

They looked at Simon. He was screaming _painfully_.

"Ouch!" screamed Simon. "I'm shot!"

Mario and Yoshi laughed.

"Don't laugh you pigs!" screamed Simon. "Don't you know how had and painful it is to get shot?"

"Eh Simon," giggled Mario. "It was stupid and funny of you to point the gun at the wrong direction and shooting yourself. Don't you know how to handle a gun?"

"I'm going to get you!" Simon yelled as he stood up and chased after them.

"Hop on me!" said Yoshi as Mario did as he was told. They set off to get away from Simon who was firing with his machine gun.

They finally reached Yoshi's house. But Simon was only a few meters behind them.

"Quick Mario!" shouted Yoshi. "Close the door!"

Mario quickly closed the door. But the door pinched Simon's left hand where he was holding the handle of his machine gun and dropped it then gun powders started to leak out.

"Ah!" Simon yelled.

"Okay Yoshi," Mario instructed. "Give me something I can stand on to reach the oven(Yoshi put the oven way too high for anyone to reach when he moved in)."

"Why?" asked Yoshi

"Just to grab a tray. I'm going to bake this already baked cookie to see what happens! You know, for my science project."

"Okay then," said Yoshi. "I don't really need the cookie anymore. Unless if something unexpected happens to it."

Yoshi finds a stand Mario could stand on.

"Oh! Oil can!" exclaimed Yoshi. "That would be a great stand to stand on!"

But as Yoshi was carrying the _heavy_ oil can to Mario, he dropped it and it tipped. The oil liquid in the can splashed on Simon and the gun powder.

"AH!" screamed Simon. "YUCK!"

They looked at Simon, who was struggling through the sticky oil.

"Never mind Yoshi, I got the tray anyway," said Mario. "Okay my dinosaur friend, give me a box of matches."

Yoshi gave a bundle of matches to Mario. Mario lit one up. He lit the oven. After that, he threw the matchstick away. But Mario forgot to blow the running fire off and the matchstick landed on Simon.

And you know what happens when oil and fire joins together but what about doing it with gun powder… AN EVEN HUGER EXPLOSION.

Boom! Simon's life had ended. He was exploded into a million pieces

"Did you hear a noise Mario?" asked Yoshi, who was suspicious.

"I don't think so Yoshi," replied Mario

After the cookie was baked, Mario opened the tray. And guess what? Something unexepected did happen to the cookie. Mario was amazed. The cookie was enlarged!

"Wow!" exclaimed Mario. "Yoshi, come look at this!"

Yoshi glanced at the oven.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Yoshi. It grew larger!"

"I'm definitely writing this for my science project," said Mario "Come on Yoshi, let's eat it!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Yoshi

They enjoyed eating the cookie. But unfortunately, they became overweight.

"Oh, I just don't want to eat this cookie ever again for the rest of my life," groaned Yoshi.

"Me too," bleached Mario. "I can't even get up! And look at me! My tummy just got larger then usual!"

Luigi and Princess Peach came to see what's going on because of earlier's explosion and were amazed to see what happened to Mario and Yoshi.

"Mamma-Mia!" gasped Luigi. "What happened to you guy? You're fatter than Homer Simpson in The Simpson!"

"We just finished eating a humongous cookie," groaned Mario. "Now I think I can't eat for the month."

"Mario and Yoshi… YOU'RE GOING ON A DIET!" Yelled Princess Peach

Mario and Yoshi groaned.

The next day, Mario and Yoshi was exercising at the park to lose some weight and make their fatty abs go away.

"Come on, give me at least 1000 Push-Ups!" yelled Princess Peach. And after that you'll be eating healthy Brussels sprouts!"

"Oh!" groaned Mario. "It's going to take forever to return to my normal weight! Maybe I shouldn't eat that cookie after all."

The End


	6. Episode 6: The Bus Stop

******Author's note: **I really enjoy doing this but if I don't get enough hits, I start typing stories slowly.

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode 6: The Bus Stop**

* * *

**Plot:**

Luigi wants to take a trip to Bowser's castle but he cannot find the right bus. Will he be able to get to Bowser's Castle?

* * *

**News: **Beware, buses are slow and it can be a pain to take a bus because you'll might have to wait for the bus for a long time when you go to the bus stop early.

* * *

Story

It was a fine afternoon. Luigi was at the library reading a book about castles.

"Wow!" says Luigi. "It says here that there is not a single bathroom in any castle! No wonder why Princess Peach did not have a single bathroom in this castle. Do you know what that means King Boo?"

"What?" asked King Boo who was confused.

"That means everyone who lives in a castle go to pee in the bushes! Maybe in bedrooms! Anywhere but a bathroom! You know, I wonder where Bowser goes if he needs to pee. He lives in a castle too."

"Oh no, I got something even better!" interrupted King Boo. "Did you know Boos like us are not actually shy? We look like we're shy but we actually want to play."

"Then why would you kill us if you Boos want to play with us?" asked Luigi.

"Er… Um…" stammered King Boo

"Well, I'm going to Bowser's Castle," said Luigi. "See you then."

As everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knows, the only way to get to Bowser's Castle is by a bus. You cannot get there by a car because Bowser doesn't let cars near his castle. You cannot get there by a plane because there is no landing ground. Just by bus. Remember that for now. Luigi hopped on his car, (he didn't know the only way to travel to Bowser's Castle is by bus) and set off.

An hour later, he was there. But one of Bowser's minions spotted him. He approached Luigi.

"What are you doing here with a car?" asked the minion

"To meet Bowser," replied Luigi. "Where else do you think I would go?"

All of a sudden, the minion threw Luigi and his car back to Princess Peach's Castle. Believe me, he was very strong.

"Stay out of here!" yelled the minion. "Come here with a bus and not a car!"

Luigi yelled as he was being thrown back to Princess Peach's castle. He landed with a huge explosion.

Princess Peach arrived.

"Are you okay?" asked Princess Peach who was shocked.

"I'm okay; but not my beautiful car," said Luigi who was a little bit sad.

"Sorry about your car," apologized Princess Peach. "Maybe we can get you a new one. Say, what are you doing?"

"He was trying to get to Bowser's Castle," explained King Boo who just arrived out of nowhere. "Unfortunately he was stupid enough to travel there by car."

"I did not know!" shouted Luigi

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but King Boo is right," said Princess Peach. "You cannot get to Bowser's Castle with a car. You need a bus to get through.

"Okay then," said Luigi. "I'll find a bus then. But where do you find a bus?"

"At the bus station," answered Princess Peach. "It's the cheapest way to find the bus. It's two miles from here."

"Thanks for telling me!" remarked Luigi.

And off he went.

"I wish I found my Toads," Princess Peach sobbed.

As you should know, he walked because his car was destroyed.

Finally, Luigi arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom's Bus Station. He was happy that now he could get to Bowser's Castle. But there were so many buses. Which one is it?

Luigi tried the bus near the entrance of the station. The bus he got on was large. He waited.

Then suddenly, the bus started to move. It was slow.

"Oh hurry up!" shouted Luigi.

Finally he got there.

He hopped out of the bus. The atmosphere was amazing. It was cold, there were a lot of mountains, and a penguin a size of Bowser was standing in front of him. It wasn't Bowser's Castle.

It was Snowman's Land

"This is not Bowser's Castle!" he said.

But he was wrong. All of a sudden, it was hot, the mountains dissolved into lava, and the penguin turned into Bowser.

"Ha!" cackled Bowser. "You fell for my trap! Now let's see if you enjoy this gruesome castle!"

"Wait," quavered Luigi. "Is this what happens if you get to Bowser's castle by bus?"

"Yep," said Bowser. "With my excellent counterfeit landscape, I will trick everyone!"

"Oh yeah?" said Luigi

He kicked Bowser in the face.

"How dare you!" shouted Bowser. "Calling all troops! Calling all troops!"

All of a sudden, Koopa Troopas appeared. They tried to tackle Luigi, but he was quick enough to get into the castle.

Then he sees Toads trapped inside a cage.

"Help us!" panicked a Toad.

Luigi tried to open the cage, but it was locked. It needed a key.

"Where is the key?" Luigi asked.

"It's at Bowser's chair," said the second Toad. "It's not far away from here.

Luigi set off to find the key. The journey was treacherous; there was Thwomps attacking him, fireballs burning him, and much more painful stuff.

At last he saw the key. However there were flames rushing around Bowser's chair.

Above Luigi was a ? Block. Luigi jumps on the ? Block and an Invincibility Star appears.

He snagged it and ran to get the key and came back. He was knocking all of the enemies along the way.

He unlocked the cage.

"You saved us!" remarked the Toads. They ran away.

At Princess Peach's Castle, Princess Peach was sobbing loudly. Until she saw the Toads came back. Princess Peach was astonished.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"We were trapped inside Bowser's castle," said a Toad. "But then, Luigi saved us!"

"Luigi?" said Princess Peach. "Wow! I'm going to bake a cake for him."

Back at Bowser's castle, Bowser ran into his castle. He was shocked to see that the cage was broken.

"Luigi!" yelled Bowser. "Where are you?"

He sees Luigi running out of Bowser's Castle. He started to chase him. But then…

"Ah, I need to go pee!" Bowser said to himself.

Luigi turned around to see what Bowser was doing.

"Hey, look the other way," said Bowser. "Don't you know anything about privacy?"

But Luigi kept looking. And much to his amazement, Bowser pees on the lava!

Luigi laughed. He laughed so hard that he didn't see Bowser kicking him back to Princess Peach's castle.

"Luigi!" yelled Princess Peach. "You're back! Were you the one who rescued my Toads?"

"Yes I was," answered Luigi.

"Well I baked a cake for you Luigi," said Princess Peach. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Cool!" said Luigi.

The end.


	7. Episode 7: The Day Diddy Kong Went Crazy

**Author's note:** I don't mind doing anything, as long as it doesn't include what I'm not interested in

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any Mario characters

* * *

**News: **Never take drugs including cocaine or you'll be in a life full of misery.

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode 7: The Day Diddy Kong Went Bananas**

**Plot:**

Diddy Kong doesn't like drugs… nor does he?

One day in the jungle, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong are having an argument.

"Don't do this," quavered Dixie Kong. "You had too much of these already."

But Diddy Kong ignored her.

"Where are my bananas?" he said angrily. "Where are my f***ing bananas!"

Dixie Kong sighed.

"I hid them," she said sadly.

"WHAT?" said Diddy Kong who was outraged. "All this time I loved you and this is what you did! F**K YOU!"

"I can't let you get away with it," said Dixie Kong. "It's just isn't right."

Suddenly, Diddy Kong found the box of bananas that Dixie Kong hid.

Diddy Kong smiled at her.

Dixie Kong shook her head.

Diddy Kong nodded.

Soon after, Diddy Kong started to run away from Dixie Kong, so he could get away with the box of bananas.

"Come back!" yelled Dixie Kong. "I love you!"

But it was too late. Diddy Kong eventually hopped into a Warp Pipe and got away with it. Dixie Kong started to sob.

The Warp Pipe led to Toad Town. Diddy Kong found himself standing on an alley. He slowly took a banana out of the box and ate it. The banana was delicious. He wanted some more. But just before he could eat another one, Mario and Luigi was coming down the alley.

Unfortunately, they did not see where they were looking at and made contact with the box, knocking some bananas out.

"You *censored!*" cursed Diddy Kong.

He tried to look for another banana. But to his amazement, he found a large, tasty, addictive, Invincibility Banana!

Back at the jungle, Dixie Kong tried to call to one of Diddy Kong's friends, Donkey Kong.

"Hello Donkey Kong," Dixie Kong called. "This is Dixie Kong speaking."

"Oh hi, Dixie Kong," said Donkey Kong. "So what's up?"

"Well, there have been a few recent problems today," explained Dixie Kong. "One of your friends, Diddy Kong has seemed to go crazy and snagged a box full of bananas. I think he's at Toad Town right now, he took the Warp Pipe at our house."

"What?" said Donkey Kong who was shocked. "He took the box of bananas? But that contains cocaine and other drugs! Diddy Kong is addicted to drugs! I have to stop him right now!"

"I'm afraid so," said Dixie Kong. "Goodbye."

She hung out.

"I hope Diddy Kong doesn't get to any trouble," said Dixie Kong.

Back at Toad Town, Diddy Kong was invading the city. He ran everywhere, destroying the buildings, citizens and traffics of Toad Town, now that he snagged the Invincibility Banana.

"Ha ha!" cackled Diddy Kong.

Just then Donkey Kong saw Diddy Kong running towards him.

"He's drunk!" he said to himself.

He started to point a gun at Diddy Kong.

"Hold it right there!" he said.

Diddy Kong was overdosed. It seems that he recognized that Donkey Kong looked like Bowser. He started to attack him, but the Invincibility Banana wore off.

"You made me do it," said Donkey Kong.

He started to shot Diddy Kong. It hit him, and he was screaming in pain. Donkey Kong shot him again, and that was the end of him.

A few hours later, the funeral of Diddy Kong started. Everyone was crying.

"Why did you shoot Diddy Kong?" asked Dixie Kong.

"I had to," replied Donkey Kong. "Otherwise, we would be non-existent."

Dixie Kong nodded to Donkey Kong, agreeing with him.

The End


	8. Episode 8: Score with Toadette

**Author's note:** Sorry I didn't write stories for a while, I went somewhere for a holiday.

* * *

**Warning: **This may contain things about Justin Bieber that people might… get angry about. Please do not read if you like Justin Bieber. I seriously don't hate him…but he's just…err…how should I say it? Weird and creepy and if you don't like just_him _please review for a contestant who ran away from the second round and I'm not insulting Justin Bieber, I just heard some people hate Justin Bieber

* * *

**News: **It is important to just confess to your crush as quickly as possible before the other person who likes your crush will have a date with her first.

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode 8: Score With Toadette**

One day, Koopa Troopa was thinking of Toadette.

"Ah, Toadette I really like you," said Koopa Troopa to himself. "Should I say that to her? I don't know…"

In another room Luigi was angry. Princess Daisy has gone to vacation with Princess Peach to go to Yoshi's Island. Yoshi and Mario did not take Luigi with them for an amusement park.

''I can't believe Princess Daisy left me out!" he grumbled. "It's not fair! Screw you, PRINCESS DAISY! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!"

He then thought of something.

"Hmm… Maybe if I can't go out with Princess Daisy, I can go out with another girl." He said. "That's right Princess Daisy, prepare to lose your love! But who could I go out with? Well, I can't go out with Rosalina, she isn't my type, it's too bad for me, she's so hot… I know! Toadette! She's cute, she's friendly and just the person I need, but it's kind of weird for me to date a mushroom but who cares."

Koopa Troopa was still thinking whether to ask Toadette or not.

"That's it!" said Koopa Troopa. "I'm going to ask Toadette out!"

He runs out of the castle. And there she is! Toadette! But then his heart broke into pieces when he sees Luigi walking with Toadette. Luigi was also talking to Toadette. He was shocked.

"And then we saw Yoshi and Mario lying down, overweight," said Luigi with a bit of humor. "Princess Peach decided to force Mario and Yoshi to do push-ups! Isn't that tiring?"

"Ha, ha, I know!" laughed Toadette. "I wouldn't make it anyway!"

"Me too!" smiled Luigi.

"You know, I should be going grocery shopping now," said Toadette. "See you then."

"Bye Toadette!" waved Luigi

As Luigi was waving, Koopa Troopa ran towards Luigi and tackled him.

"Do you even know what you've done?" asked Koopa Troopa who was frustrated.

"Hanging out with Toadette," replied Luigi. "What else?"

"I'm supposed to hang out with Toadette!" grumbled Koopa Troopa. "One minute Toadette isn't with you, the next day, she's with you!"

"Okay, okay," said Luigi. "Let's have a deal. We'll set up a competition to see whose best at talent. There will be three rounds, and the winner will score with Toadette! Sounds goods?"

"It's on!" smiled Koopa Troopa.

"Okay then," accepted Luigi. "I'll get King Boo and Birdo to be the judges. They will be the ones who have the ability to handle the tournament. That includes the rules, the scoring and the rounds. The tournament starts tomorrow morning.

It was getting dark; Koopa Troopa gets prepared for bed. He thinks of the tournament as he was lying in bed.

"There's the tournament, there's Toadette, and I must beat Luigi," said Koopa Troopa to himself. "The only problem is, if I lose the challenge, I'll lose the love of my life! I must prove to Toadette how awesome I am by winning the tournament!"

He then dozes off to sleep.

The next day, Koopa Troopa wakes up and was getting prepared for the tournament. Now he was doing his morning run around the castle including swimming on the pool (if you know the Super Mario 64). He then sees Luigi approaching him.

"Hello Luigi," said Koopa Troopa felling full of energy

"Hello Koopa Troopa," greeted Luigi. "I've phoned King Boo and Birdo to come here to start the tournament. They should arrive here just about now…"

They then see Birdo and King Boo.

"Hello King Boo and Birdo," greeted Luigi and Koopa Troopa.

"Hello you two," greeted back King Boo and Birdo.

"So… are you ready for the tournament?" asked King boo, who was excited.

"I think we are," replied Luigi. "Now you both take turns creating a round. It can be any round to be more specific."

"Okay," accepted King Boo. "For the first round, you both must grab a paintball gun and shoot it against each other. The person who has the most hits on their opponent in two minutes and 30 seconds wins! You also lose if you surrender. And yes, I brought paintball guns for this round! I'm much organized you know."

Luigi and Koopa Troopa both picked up their paintball guns and got prepared. They were ready.

"Okay," King Boo said. "The round begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… GO!"

They started to shoot. Luigi was good at attacking because his height is just right, but Koopa Troopa was extremely good at defending because he has a shell, which doesn't count as a hit if it hits the shell. Luigi hits Koopa Troopa's shell; it ricocheted off the shell. He tries shooting again but he missed. After a few shots, Luigi was out of ammo, so he to reload it again, which takes time. As Luigi was reloading Koopa Troopa pounced at Luigi, and managed to shoot Luigi's leg. This made Luigi lose his balance. He falls to the ground. This gave Koopa Troopa the chance to trap Luigi. He stood on Luigi's leg and he shoots multiple paintballs at Luigi's face. It was very painful that he had to surrender.

"Okay you win!" surrendered Luigi.

"Koopa Troopa wins!" announced King Boo happily.

"Okay guys," said Birdo. "Get yourselves washed, and then we'll begin the second round."

"Okay," agreed Luigi and Koopa Troopa.

Koopa Troopa and Luigi washed the paint off their bodies with water. Luigi also had to change clothes, due to the paint making contact to his overalls. Finally, they arrived back.

"Okay, this is how the second round goes," explained Birdo. "You both all have to listen to this."

"Listen to what?" asked Koopa Troopa.

"_Baby_ by Justin Bieber of course," replied Birdo. "He's so handsome! The person who leaves the room first loses! This is due to the fact that this song could be annoying to you guys. Let's go to the castle and begin the round."

Koopa Troopa and Luigi escorted Birdo and King Boo to one of the rooms in Princess Peach's Castle. When they arrived there, Birdo placed the CD player to the floor and activates it.

"Good luck!" Birdo said with pleasure.

The music started to begin. Already, Koopa Troopa was starting to get annoyed with it. It didn't annoy Luigi. He was starting to dance with the music.

"AH!" grumbled Koopa Troopa. "This song sucks! No wonder Justin Bieber is homosexual!"

Finally the music ended. Koopa Troopa was so relieved. But then the music started again. The CD player was on 'loop mode' that will repeat any song!

"AH!" yelled Koopa Troopa. "I can't take it anymore! GOODBYE HOMOSEXUAL JUSTIN BIEBER FANS!"

He ran out of the room, blocking his ears.

"Luigi wins!" announced Birdo." Now that's a tie, the last round should be something special! It's your turn King Boo! What shall it be?"

"Hmm…," thought King Boo "I say that Luigi and Koopa Troopa will dive underwater for a prolonged period of time. The one who stays underwater the longest wins! And you're not allowed to hide in your shell when underwater Koopa Troopa!"

"Okay then," accepted Koopa Troopa.

Luigi and Koopa Troopa went to the pool outside of Princess Peach's Castle.

"Okay," said King Boo. "3, 2, 1, DIVE!"

Koopa Troopa and Luigi began to sink underwater. It was very hard for both of them.

"Need… to… stay… underwater…" thought Koopa Troopa.

"Need… to… win… match…" thought Luigi

Because they stayed underwater for too long, they had to close their eyes. Just then they both saw mirage Toadette but they thought it was the real thing.

"Oh, Toadette I love you," said Koopa Troopa.

"I like you too!" replied the person.

"You're so cute!" said Luigi.

"Thank you," replied the person.

A few minutes later, Birdo and King Boo are starting to get worried.

"They have been staying for too long," said King Boo. "I'll have to drain the water out now."

"I agree with you," said Birdo

King Boo drained the water out. As the water was draining, they were shocked to see that Luigi and Koopa Troopa was hugging each other! Luigi and Koopa Troopa realized this too and they were embarrassed!

"What happened?" asked Koopa Troopa, who didn't like any of what just happened.

Kamek appeared.

"You've gone bonkers," explained Kamek. "Because you stayed underwater for too long your eyes has let yourselves down!"

"Oh dear, I do not want to do this again," said Luigi.

Toadette arrived. She sees Luigi and Koopa Troopa feeling dizzy in the pool.

"You guys need to learn," said Toadette as she went off.

Luigi and Koopa Troopa went back home. Although Toadette said a negative comment just before, Koopa Troopa still likes her. And Luigi had enough. It was kind of him to be back with Princess Daisy. And the people who went overseas never knew what great adventures Luigi and Koopa Troopa had before.

Birdo and King Boo returned home and they might do this again if they had the chance.

The end.


	9. Episode 9: Fight To The Finish

**Author's note: **Sorry for not publishing for a while and as apology, I'll give you this video and the guy who uploaded this video is me, also my partner made this episode a hockey version, now enjoy the football version.

Mario Prehistoric Episode: The Football Game

Type this on and subscribe to me

P.S. I made a fan character.

* * *

**News: **Wow... Luigi is in trouble big time!

Now this is sometimes why you shouldn't insult people

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode 9: Fight to the Finish**

It was a fine day. Mario was repairing a damaged building near Princess Peach's Castle.

"Phew, this is hard work," he puffed.

Just then, Luigi and Yoshi appeared. They were carrying something sports – like item"

"Mario, look what I found!" exclaimed Luigi.

"What is it this time?" asked Mario

"It's a hockey stick and a hockey ball," replied Luigi. He threw the sticks and the ball at Mario.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "The hockey sticks are light, but the hockey ball is extremely heavy. *thinking* (How can anyone play with a ball this heavy). I think I played this game before, so as everyone else."

"What do you mean everyone played this game?" asked Luigi "I don't think I even remember."

"Remember last year?" explained Mario. "We had a hockey match because we were bored. Everyone was playing, even Bowser."

"Oh, I remember now," remembered Luigi.

"Come on, let's play," grinned Mario.

"I'll join in," said Princess Peach who just appeared.

Mario and Luigi were on the red team, while Princess Peach and Yoshi were on the blue team. The match started.

Immediately, Yoshi had possession of the ball. But then Mario blocked Yoshi and stole the ball. He pass it to Luigi because he was near the goal. But that was too far away. So he ran 15 yards to Luigi and whacked the ball as hard as he could. The ball was spinning fast, approaching to Luigi. He was looking back to see where the ball was going. Unfortunately, he didn't look what was in front of him and bumped into Kamek.

"Watch where you're going you egghead!" cursed Kamek

"Who's an egghead eggface!" cursed Luigi

"YOU ARE!" yelled Kamek

And with that, he used his magical powers to turn Luigi into a hockey ball.

"What do you have to say now egghead?" laughed Kamek.

Just then, a Toyota Camry landed on Kamek. He dropped the magic wand. Near the trees were Roy Koopa and Larry Koopa who were shocked of what they saw.

"Did you see what I see?" asked Larry Koopa.

"Luigi's been turned into a hockey ball!" exclaimed Roy Koopa. "Let's get him."

"I wonder what happened to Luigi," said Mario who was worried. "I'm going to go after him."

"We'll go with you," said Princess Peach and Yoshi.

They looked for Luigi. They didn't find Luigi, but they did find a hockey ball. Mario snagged it. He looked to his right and there was Roy Koopa and Larry Koopa. Princess Peach and Yoshi were caught too.

"Oh, there's Mario, Princess and Yoshi!" exclaimed Roy Koopa. "Get them!"

"All right!" agreed Larry Koopa.

Yoshi saw them charging at him. He started to run. Princess Peach and Mario were also chased and had to run too.

They hopped on the Toyota Camry that crashed onto Kamek, Yoshi was driving the car.

This should outrun Larry Koopa and Roy Koopa. But they were chasing them with a police car!

"Stop!" yelled Roy Koopa.

But the car kept on going. A few minutes later the cars arrived at a Warp Pipe. They had to hop out of their cars because the cars were too large to fit in the Warp Pipe.

Larry Koopa laughed.

"I can't believe they went to the Warp Pipe that leads to Bowser's castle!" giggled Larry Koopa.

Mario, Princess Peach and Yoshi landed on the ground at Bowser's Castle. Immediately, the Koopas surrounded them.

"Why did we go here?" asked Princess Peach.

Larry Koopa and Roy Koopa arrived.

"Take Mario, Princess Peach and Yoshi to the cage!" demanded Larry Koopa. "While we decide what to do with Luigi the Hockey Ball!"

"Wait," paused Mario. "You mean that hockey ball is actually Luigi?"

"Yep," replied Larry Koopa. "In fact, I'll organize a hockey match; using this hockey ball."

Mario gulped. They were put into the cage.

"Now what?" said Mario sternly. "Luigi is now a hockey ball, Larry Koopa is going to organize a match, and we're stuck in this cage! It's a long story, but we need to save Luigi!

Yoshi was slightly scared.

"But if we don't do anything, Luigi will be destroyed!" exclaimed Yoshi

Mario, Yoshi and Princess Peach were released. They see crowds cheering for them and for their opponents.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" introduced Larry Koopa. "Welcome to our hockey match! On the red team we have Mario, Princess and Yoshi! On the blue team we have the fabulous Roy Koopa, Bowser and a Koopa who is volunteering to play in the blue team! Also making his first appearance is Luigi the hockey ball!"

"Hey, why am I in the Red Team?" ask Princess Peach "I hate red!"

" Hey, what's more important?" Mario asked "Luigi about to be destroyed or your own team?"

The game began to start. Yoshi had possession of the ball. He had to hit it lightly, so the ball won't be damaged. He passed it to Princess Peach. Unfortunately, Princess Peach lost control of the ball and Bowser was able to steal it.

"Oh no, not Bowser!" gasped Princess Peach. "His strength will destroy the ball!"

But before Bowser could even hit the ball, Mario slid under him and stole the ball. They were near the goal. "So far, so good." said Mario.

But then, Mario was shelled by the Koopa. He was really fast at controlling the ball. He passed it on to Roy Koopa. They were approaching the goal. Mario, Princess Peach and Yoshi had to do something, fast.

The ball was near. Roy Koopa was about to shoot. But Yoshi came towards him and blocked him. Out comes Princess Peach. She takes the ball. Larry Koopa lost the ball and Yoshi ran away from him.

They dropped their hockey sticks and tried to escape.

"Hey what are you doing?" yelled Larry Koopa. "Security!"

Out came Koopas. They tried to chase them. Mario, Princess Peach and Yoshi tried to dodge the Thwomps, Goombas and everything. Eventually, they found an Invincibility Star. They ran back, attacking almost everything. They came back to the court. In the distance, they see Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Bowser and the volunteer blocking them. But Mario, Princess Peach and Yoshi managed to jump over them. They made it outside and went back to the Mushroom Kingdom via the Warp Pipe.

"Okay," said Mario. "Now how do we return Luigi to his normal state?"

"Hmm," thought Yoshi. "Just before, I saw Kamek turn Luigi into a hockey ball with his magic wand. So all we have to do is find the magic wand!"

Mario, Princess Peach and Yoshi were searching for the magic wand. It was hard to find. But eventually, Mario found it.

"Okay Princess Peach," Mario said. "Now give me the hockey ball."

Princess Peach handed the hockey ball to Mario. Mario hit the wand on the hockey ball and there was Luigi. Everyone cheered.

"Um… did I miss the ball?" asked Luigi who was dizzy.

'What do you mean?" exclaimed Mario. "You were the ball!"

Luigi shrugged, and everyone laughed.


	10. Episode 10: Koopa Asks

**Author's note:** My fan character is attending the game show! Also, my partner came up with an idea of a bad part of the story.

* * *

**News: **This sometimes what happens with game shows or maybe most of the time. So don't be a contestant!

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode #10 (Prologue): Koopa Asks**

**Plot: Mario attends a game show.**

Story Start:

"Haha!" cackled King Boo. "Soon, my new bro, "kingboorulz" will wake up and we and our minions will take over the world!"

"Boring show," Wario sighed, as he switched channels.

Mario was walking around the castle when he heard someone knocking.

"I'll get it!" he announced.

He opened the door. It was a purple spotted Toad who was also known as 'Mail Toad.'

"Hello there," greeted Mario. "Is there any new mail for me today?"

"Yes Mario," replied Mail Toad. "It's from Bowser."

He hands out an envelope to Mario. He opens it.

The message read:

_**Congratulations Mario!**_

_**You have just earned a spot in the new game show: 'Koopa Asks!' Be sure to be there at the Toad Town Studio Building on the 16th of August 2010 on 7.00 pm sharp. More information will be explained by our staff crew. Thanks for enrolling!**_

_**Yours sincerely, Bowser**__**.**_

"Just to let you know Mario, it's the 15th of August, 2010, 7.20 pm," explained Toad. "You have plenty of time to get prepared. Also, this show starts at 7.30 pm every day."

"Ok thanks," replied Mario. "See you soon!"

"Goodbye!" waved Mail Toad as he disappears.

Mario comes back into the castle.

"What do you have here Mario?" asked Princess Daisy.

"Well," explained Mario. "A letter has just appeared to let me know that I'm attending a game show."

"What game show?" asked Princess Daisy.

"Koopa Asks," replied Mario.

"Oh, awesome," exclaimed Princess Daisy.

"The only problem is, I never made an enrolment to participate in this game show," explained Mario. "This letter just appeared randomly. I don't even know how to play."

Princess Daisy's expression has now turned into a _shocked _expression.

"But nevertheless, I will still participate," continued Mario.

Mario walks out. He heard a shout.

"Mario!" exclaimed Wario. "Gimme some chips baby!"

Mario throws a packet of chips to Wario.

"And clean up the mess you made!" shouted Mario. "Also, have you seen Birdo?"

"Nope," replied Wario.

Mario runs to the studio to watch. Also included in the mail was enough tickets for him and his friends to watch. The reason why Mario wouldn't watch the show on TV with Wario downstairs because Wario was making very unusual smells that Mario can't stand and the TV was always reserved. It was the third time he was able to watch TV by himself downstairs.

"Yes!" exclaimed Mario. "Finally, there is a chance to understand the game! Look at these guys!"

Nearly everyone was amazed. Koopa Troopa even brought super sized popcorn with him. King Boo just appeared with his own ticket to watch with the others so he could see kingboorulz, and Kamek? He was excited too. Bowser does not know that Kamek was supposed to be at the studio. Wario was left out back at the Castle. He was too lazy to see what is going on.

"Why nobody wants to watch with me, Wario?" he asked himself. He sobs.

The show was starting. Everyone is excited. In fact, Yoshi was overly excited that he nearly screamed. The program was on **live**. And the Mario Crew was seated. There were also some audiences who weren't part of the crew such as different Yoshis and Toads, and Koopa Paratroopas.

"Hello, and welcome to Koopa Asks," said Bowser. "Who will win a prize? Who will be tortured by the things I throw at them? Are you even ready to play? I think so! Tonight, we have 6 new contestants. First we have a princess who's attractive, nice and lives outer space. Would you please welcome, Rosalina!"

Rosalina appears. The audience claps.

"WOOT!" cheered Princess Daisy. "Go Rosalina!"

Luigi blushed.

"Our next contestant," continued Bowser, "...is an elderly Toad who's very eager to attempt one of the hardest things in history. Please welcome, Toadsworth!"

Toadsworth appears. The audience claps.

"Yay!" cheered Toad.

"Our third contestant started his life as a human named Henry until he was controlled by the Boo's (Because he was too powerful so he need tons of Boos to control him to calm his rage) but I heard that he turned back into human form a few times when he was in ghost mode," continued Bowser. He is a Boo for now, he is also a leader of Boos like King Boo and King Boo is his best friend and he lives with him. Please welcome, kingboorulz!"

Kingboorulz appears. The audience claps and King Boo claps even harder.

"That's my best friend!" exclaimed King Boo excitedly as he saw him.

"I don't even know him," said Waluigi, Koopa Troopa, and Princess Peach.

"Yeah," agreed Kamek. "Screw that guy."

When kingboorulz heard what Kamek said (He can also hear when he's far away) he shot a deadly beam out of his hand and almost killed Kamek (When the crowd saw Kingboorulz's power, they didn't want to taunt him ever again) and also when King Boo heard this he started cursing at Kamek and started a vicious fight between himself and Kamek.

Until somebody had enough.

"Shut the *censored* up!" growled Yoshi. "Can't both of you see what we're watching? Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry," Kamek apologized.

Kamek started to pull out his rude finger against King Boo. He grumbled, as King Boo does not have any fingers to do the same offense so he used a haunted machine gun instead and he shot. The bullets went past him, luckily.

"STOP ALREADY YOU TWO!" yelled Bowser. "Just let me introduce the contestants!"

"Our next contestant," continued Bowser, "...is mysterious. This guy won't even show his face, even to me. Please welcome, Shy Guy!"

Shy Guy appears. The audience claps.

"Our fifth contestant is an addict to cookies, money, chips and guns," continued Bowser. "Watch out, this guy is aggressive at guns and he is also a friend of the Boos. Would you please welcome, Simon!"

Simon appears. The audience claps.

"I hate that guy!" said Mario. "He stole my all of my items in the New Super Mario Bros. Wii game!"

"HA! HA! HA! Next time you got more stuff in one of your games I'm going to hack into it and program all your stuff to come out so I can sell them for money, chips or guns Mario!" exclaimed Simon.

"Dammit! I should've kept my mouth shut!" exclaimed Mario.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" cursed Bowser

"And finally our last contestant," continued Bowser. "Nobody knows this contestant's gender; all we know that it is a weird pink dinosaur. Would you please welcome, Birdo!"

Birdo appears. The audience claps.

"So that's where Birdo was," said Mario. "Wow..."

"Go to hell ape!" cursed Yoshi. "#!#!"

Koopa Troopa shoves a handful of popcorn to Yoshi's mouth.

"That better kid?" he asked.

Yoshi nods.

"Alright contestants," instructed Bowser. "Please take your seats."

The contestants took their seats. It was included with a table; on the table was a touch screen which was going to be used later... A stylus was beside it. It's had a LCD screen on the front, showing the contestant's name, current points, and a large Bowser face logo. A red buzzer was in front of the contestants' table.

"You all start with 0 points," explained Bowser. "For each question you get correct you receive 5 points. How do you know you got it correct? You'll hear an 8-Bit Coin Sound. For each question you'll hear a Bowser Laugh on the speakers and something unexpected will happen. Note that only the first person to hit the buzzer, which is in front of you gets to answer the question. If he/she gets it wrong, then you all have a chance to answer. In some cases, I might give out questions that are 6-10 points and the contestant that has the most point at the end of the whole game wins. After the first two rounds, I'll then explain the next round. Is that clear?"

"Yes," said the contestants.

"Ok, let's begin!" announced Bowser.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!" sang the speakers. It's was the Super Mario introduction theme, only it's been edited to sound more like Bowser.

"First question," began Bowser, "Would you like some _pie_?"

Rosalina hit the buzzer. Her response: "Yes please!" But she was incorrect.

Bowser threw a pie at her face.

"Very well then," said Bowser in a British accent. The audience laughed.

"Ha, this cracks me up!" laughed Diddy Kong.

Daisy gasped then tried to shoot Bowser with a nuke which made the crowd gasped but Donkey Kong stopped her from shooting then broke the gun to pieces.

Simon was next to hit the buzzer. His response: "Apple pie."

He was incorrect. Bowser threw another pie (the same pie as Rosalina's) but he grabbed it and started eating.

Bowser threw 5 pies at his face and got him while he was eating.

"You know the main ingredient of the pies is sh*t?" Bowser stated.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, pie on my face." sang Simon

The crowd gasped.

"Any takers?" asked Bowser.

Birdo hit the buzzer. Its response: "3.14." It was correct.

"*censored*," grumbled Yoshi.

"Next question." continued Bowser, "Who would I kill other than Mario?"

Birdo hit the buzzer first. It's response: "A Bob-omb." It was incorrect.

Bowser threw 100 bob-ombs into its face.

"Oh it burns!" screamed Birdo.

"Haha, in your *censored*!" exclaimed Yoshi.

Kingboorulz was next to hit the buzzer. His response: "Princess Peach. No Princess Peach, no love! Therefore either Mario will commit suicide or he will come and get you. True yes?" It was true alright, because he was correct.

When Mario and Princess Peach heard Kingboorulz's response they started to have sex in front of everyone. They wanted to do it before Bowser might come and kill Princess Peach; maybe even Mario.

"WTF!" yelled Bowser "I was going to have sex with her!" screamed Bowser

"Oh brother," sighed Toad.

"Lollollollollollollol!" laughed kingboorulz.

The whole crowd laughed too. Mario and Princess Peach didn't care though.

They soon stopped having sex.

Then Bowser grabbed Peach and quickly ran back to his castle (which is 100 miles away) to his throne and started to rape her for 10 minutes. As Bowser was raping Peach the crowd can hear **multiple** 8-Bit Coin Sounds back at the studio.

"What weird technology," stated YoshiKid69. (Yoshikid69 is my partner's fan character)

"True that!" exclaimed Toadette.

Few minutes later…

Bowser was walking back with Peach with sperm on her entire body to the stage and gave kingboorulz 10 points for saying that response. Usually 5 points were given if the contestant got this correct, but kingboorulz was acting like a smartass when he answered this question. So he got an extra 5 points.

"Next question," Bowser continued, "What's the best way to betray someone?"

Shy Guy was the first one to hit the buzzer. His response: "Rape them?"

"What the *censored*?" exclaimed Bowser. "No way!"

Rosalina was the second to hit the buzzer. Her response: "Kill them. With extreme force."

"Correct!" announced Bowser.

"Wow, I haven't seen Rosalina been that aggressive with that response," said Mario.

"And the final question, a whopping 20 points for this one," announced Bowser, "What's that on your nose?"

Only Birdo, Rosalina, kingboorulz, Shy Guy and Simon looked at their nose. A pie was thrown at them.

"You can't hit a ghost!" yelled kingboorulz

Only Toadsworth ignored the question, so he got the **logical **question correct.

"And let's go to the scoreboard!" announced Bowser.

"The results:"

**Rosalina: 5 points (3rd)**

**Toadsworth: 20 points (1st)**

**Simon: 0 points (5th)**

**Birdo: 5 points (3rd)**

**Kingboorulz: 10 points (2nd)**

**Shy Guy: 0 points (5th)**

"We'll be back after the break!" exclaimed Bowser. "Stay tuned!"

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Toadette. "So exciting that I'm going to eat ten handfuls of this gigantic popcorn."

She grabs ten handfuls of Koopa Troopa's popcorn. As soon as Kamek notices this, he tries to grab some popcorn, but Koopa Troopa gave him a slap instead.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kamek. "What's with you?"

Koopa Troopa just shrugged and faking coughs.

"I'm going to check what Wario is doing," said Mario.

He headed out of the studio and back to the Castle. And there he saw, was a room infested of gas; **Wario's gas.**

"What the *censored* did you do?" exclaimed Mario.

Then he put a clip in his nose to breathe.

"Being free around this place," replied Wario.

"Damn you!" exclaimed Mario. "Now I have to clean out this place!"

He headed back to the studio.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"If you want to know then come to the stage you Italian fatass!" yelled Kamek

Mario got pissed in this response that he dived in a turbo thingy and started chasing Kamek until they were in the stage. (Mario must've lost 100 pounds by now)

"Too much light!" screamed Mario.

The break was over. The show continued.

"Can we start the next round?" asked Bowser.

"Yes," said the contestants

"Okay," explained Bowser. This round is a sprint round, and you have a limited amount of time to answer as many questions as possible. Let's start. First question...

"What is Simon's favorite gun?" asked Bowser.

"The nuke," answered Simon

"Correct!" said Bowser.

Then he was holding a nuke aiming at the contestants except Simon

Boom! As the nuke shot the other contestants (they don't die)

"Hahahaha! They got shot!" laughed Mario.

"Now the points are:

**Rosalina: 5 points (3rd)**

**Toadsworth: 20 points (1st)**

**Simon: 5 points (3rd)**

**Birdo: 5 points (3rd)**

**Kingboorulz: 10 points (2nd)**

**Shy Guy: 0 points (6th)**" said the judge who now is Bowser Jr. instead of Bowser.

"Next question: How many twin brothers does kingboorulz have?" asked Bowser

"6," answered kingboorulz

"Correct and by the way kingboorulz, why do you have 6 twin brothers?"

"Because me and my six brothers represent one of each emeralds in Sonic's world" answered kingboorulz. "Do you love being Super Sonic? Heheheh..."

Bowser quickly rushed into his library (another one hundred miles run) and got a book in his dimension shelf then went back to the stage.

"How quick did he just ran?" asked Mario

"Bowser ran 1000 miles per hour," replied Yoshi.

He read and said to kingboorulz: "What about the master emerald?"

"Drained it all dry, because of that we became the most powerful being in the universe but we're not invincible." explained kingboorulz

"How can you become invincible?" asked Bowser

"Me merging with my bro….."

"Shut up and continue with the show already mot**rf**kers!" cursed Kamek. "Time is running out!"

The audience gasped again.

A while later, the show continued.

"Let's continue then. Question 3: Who is the strongest in this room?" asked Bowser

"You?" said Simon, Toadsworth, Rosalina, Birdo and Shy Guy who were puzzled.

"Wrong, if I'm the strongest why do I always lose to Mario? And you think I can stand a chance against Kingboorulz's power?" asked Bowser.

"Nooo…" said the contestants who said that Bowser was the strongest.

A Bowser Laugh was heard, and the following items were thrown at the contestants' heads:

Simon: Justin Bieber Statues

Rosalina: Luma stars

Shy guy: Spears

Birdo: Fruits

Toadsworth: Dog sh*t

He also threw a bob-omb at their faces.

"So the strongest is me right Bowser?" kingboorulz asked.

"Yeah" Bowser answered. "But not the strongest in the whole Kingdom, or Universe."

"Anyway, the final question: Who is the creator and director and this comic?"

"YOSHIKID69!" everyone answered

"Correct" Bowser said.

"The final score is:

**Rosalina: 10 points (3rd)**

**Toadsworth: 25 points (1st)**

**Simon: 10 points (3rd)**

**Birdo: 10 points (3rd)**

**Kingboorulz: 25 points (1st)**

**Shy Guy: 5 points (6th)**

We will be back after our five minutes break, do whatever you want but don't make a mess in here or you'll be kicked out! Stay tuned for the next round!" yelled Bowser Jr.

Mario heads back to Princess Peach's Castle. Unfortunately, he forgot to put his clip on, and when he entered the castle he passed out of the horrible smell for a few seconds. A while later, he recovered and put his clip on.

Five minutes later Mario has finished cleaning Wario's stinky room.

"I'll get that Wario if he does it again!" yelled Mario

He goes back to the stage and waits for the show to continue.

"Welcome back to Koopa Asks folks!" exclaimed Bowser. "In this round the contestants has to do a performance that I say and you people and rate how many points they get from to 1 to 100. Rate **and you must comment, **by using the device next to you. If you are not acting serious after several times, you'll be burnt by my wicked fire breath."

Bowser snapped his fingers, and all of the cameras looked at him. Bowser looked at Luigi.

"YOU HEAR ME LUIGI!" yelled Bowser.

A number board on a table appeared in front of the audience.

First on to do a performance is Shy guy.

"Shy Guy will be performing a thunder shape dance," said Bowser.

The audience claps, and the lights start to dim down.

Shy Guy performs thunder dance, thunder strikes behind him then it turns into shapes by Shy guy's hand. The crowd "ooohhhh and aaaaahhhhhhh". The performance ended.

**Ratings:**

**Koopa Troopa: 56 "How did he do that?"**

**Toadette: 24 "Weird magic"**

**Mario: 64 "So good for my enemy"**

**Peach: 71 "I love shapes"**

**Baby Mario: 12 "Boring! For a baby"**

**Yoshi: 43 "I will eat the lightning"**

**Toad: 80 "I love magic!"**

**King Boo: 51 "Good act"**

**Luigi: 100 "I love it"**

**Diddy Kong: 51 "Better love magic"**

**Donkey Kong: 49 "Weird but good"**

**Waluigi: 33 "It is impossible"**

**Koopa Paratroopa: 69 "Just like Mario Power Tennis!"**

**Kamek: 81 "Woot!"**

**Yellow Yoshi: 76 "Never seen this in my country..."**

**Toadbert: 95 "Wowee!"**

"Shy Guy gets 955 points," said Bowser.

Next contestant performing is going to be Rosalina

"Rosalina is going to perform a star spin with all the Luma stars, that's 1206405240 Luma stars," said Bowser

All the Luma stars even in outer space gathered around her then she performed a moon jump then the Lumas turned into rings and other things whenever she performed a star spin.

**Ratings:**

**Koopa Troopa: 80 "Pretty stars"**

**Toadette: 80 "Beautiful"**

**Mario: 71 "Haven't done that for a while, seriously I did this before."**

**Peach: 98 "Rosalina's so pretty"**

**Baby Mario: 100 "Stars, stars! Lots of them!"**

**Yoshi: 88 "I want a star to buy a year supply of chocolate cookies!"**

**Toad: 100 "10000 star coins here I come"**

**King Boo: 75 "I'll be the richest with kingboorulz"**

**Luigi: 99 "Stars! Yay!"**

**Daisy: 99 "I could get one for Luigi"**

**Diddy Kong: 98 "I could use it as a Christmas star"**

**Donkey Kong: 96 "I would get 1000000000 bananas with that thing" **

**Waluigi: 75 "I would be richer then Wario"**

**Koopa Paratroopa: 25 "MOON JUMP? That's hacking!"**

**Kamek: 80 "If I could marry her I can do EVEN BETTER magic"**

**Yellow Yoshi: 97 "I love space themes"**

**Toadbert: 100 "Awesomesauce!"**

"She'll get 1461 points for that!" said Bowser Jr.

"Did Luigi forget Bowser's warning?" asked Mario.

"He shouldn't be," replied Koopa Troopa.

"Next, Toadsworth will ride on his unicycle doing tricks," announced Bowser.

Toadsworth performing a bicycle on a rope with him juggling. He messed it up because kingboorulz did a prank because he was bored by putting an invisible dumbbell and fell down. The crowd wasn't too excited about it.

**Ratings:**

**Koopa Troopa: 3 "Lame"**

**Toadette: 5 "Crap"**

**Mario: 4 "Stupid"**

**Peach: 8 "He shouldn't be my servant"**

**Baby Mario: 3 "You suck"**

**Yoshi: 1 "Boo!"**

**Toad: 2 "I hate it"**

**King Boo: 2 "Does he has to be Peach's servant?"**

**Luigi: 9 "Baby I like it!"**

**Daisy: 1 "Untalented servant of Peach"**

**Diddy Kong: 1 "Weirdest mushroom guy ever"**

**Donkey Kong: 1 "No talent for Toadsworth"**

**Waluigi: 3 "Low level servant"**

**Koopa Paratroopa: 2 "Jesus Christ!"**

**Kamek: 1 "Screw that, and screw you"**

**Yellow Yoshi: 2 "Epic fail!"**

**Toadbert: 1 "You've just given me a sh*t in my pants"**

"Toadsworth gets 49 points and get serious for once Luigi!" said Bowser Jr.

The next performer is kingboorulz. His performance is Zero Point Breakthrough-First Edition with his eyes closed. He said "Send every flame at me all together." Everyone who has fire power shot at him "Zero Point Breakthrough-First edition" thought kingboorulz. He froze all the flames. The crowd and the contestants was amazed of its beauty that kingboorulz decided to give everyone a huge piece to keep, this made **MOST PEOPLE** so happy.

**Ratings:**

**Koopa Troopa: 100 "From now on I'm going to treat him nicely!"**

**Toadette: 100 "Too bad it's only going to happen once..."**

**Mario: 91 "Why did he give me a Bob-Omb carved flame?"**

**Peach: 100 "How can I thank him for this wonderful gift?"**

**Baby Mario: 100 "Limousines out of flames! I will give him something!"**

**Yoshi: 98 "I just got carved flame that says 'YOU WILL BE KIDNAPPED IN THE FUTURE.' Huh? Thanks for the advice"**

**Toad: 100 "Flames, flames, flames!"**

**King Boo: 100 "That's my best friend! (He gets a huger piece because King Boo lives with kingboorulz"**

**Luigi: 100 "I'm going to buy elephant excrement with this"**

**Daisy: 100 "What a hunk"**

**Diddy Kong: 100 "I'm going to give this to Dixie Kong"**

**Donkey Kong: 100 "I'll let Cranky study this ice"**

**Waluigi: 100 "I'm adding this to my collection"**

**Koopa Paratroopa: 100 "Outstanding!"**

**Kamek: 48 "F*** you (Jealousy)"**

**Kingboorulz shot a more powerful laser at Kamek.**

"**SHUT THE F*** UP YOU F***ING SON OF A B***H!" shouted kingboorulz ****"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT FOR YOU GAY SON OF A BIT*H? You jealous that my magic skills are more powerful than yours?" **

**Yellow Yoshi: 100 "The act looks creepily exciting."**

**Toadbert: 100 "The best act so far!"**

"Kingboorulz gets 1638 points, that's a lot of points!" yelled Bowser Jr.

Next up is Birdo performing inhaling all the fruits into star watches

(It is useful because it contains every single item in all the Mario games the items also stay there forever) then it inhaled every single fruit Bowser put in front of it, all the fruits turned into star watches for all the contestants, (also itself) the audience even Bowser and Bowser Jr. It made their dreams come true because everyone wanted a star watch.

**Ratings:**

**Koopa Troopa: 98 "A STAR WATCH! YAY!"**

**Toadette: 97 "Best wishes!"**

**Mario: 96 "I can do anything with this"**

**Peach: 95 "I'll use it so I don't get kidnapped and raped by Bowser again. And I DO NOT want to be smothered by Bowser's sperm ever again!"**

**Baby Mario: 94 "I can wear this on my wrist"**

**Yoshi: 93 "I'll thank Birdo... for once"**

**Toad: 92 "I can use it to protect the princess"**

**King Boo: 100 "I'll be powerful like kingboorulz with this! We're a team!"**

**Luigi: 99 "Yay! I'm useful!"**

**Daisy: 78 "What can I do with this?"**

**Diddy Kong: 99 "Now I'm useful to Donkey Kong"**

**Donkey Kong: 95 "Now I can kill anytime I want" **

**Waluigi: 99 "I'm going to rob with this thing"**

**Koopa Paratroopa: 99 "Maybe this will grant me infinite flying powers"**

"**YOU ALREADY HAVE INFINTE FLYING POWERS!" yelled Bowser**

**"I WANT MORE!" yelled back Koopa Paratroopa. "MOOOOOORE!"**

**Kamek: 100 "I never knew she could do that!"**

**Yellow Yoshi: 100 "Come to our country! You look like us Yoshis!"**

**Toadbert: 89 "Star Watches! Cool!"**

"Alright! If I keep hearing Luigi saying stupid comments, I'm going to burn him!" growled Bowser.

"Birdo gets 1623 points" said Bowser Jr.

The final performer is Simon performing his guns shooting things the audience love, he was charging up then he shot on the crowd they screamed except King Boo because he knew they're not getting damage, and on their lap was a sack of beautiful things they fainted because it is what they always wanted.

**Ratings:**

**Koopa Troopa: 100 "Pictures of Toadette! Yay!"**

**Toadette: 100 "Pictures of my brother! Yay!"**

**Mario: 69 "Free ticket to a vacation! Yay! I still hate you though"**

**Peach: 100 "Free cookbook to make delicious chocolate muffins! Yay!"**

**Baby Mario: 100 "Tickets to Hollywood! Yay!"**

**Yoshi: 75 "One year of the cookies I discovered recently! Yay! I still hate you though"**

**Toad: 100 "Free ticket to go to Hawaii! Yay!"**

**King Boo: 100 "Bigger mansion! Yay!"**

**Luigi: 100 "Pictures of me raping Daisy! Yay!"**

"Ok, that is so gross, I'm going to burn him next time!" yelled Bowser. "Really..."

**Daisy: 99 My 1-Day only Driver's License Permit! Yay!"**

**Diddy Kong: 100 "A year supply of bananas! Yay!"**

**Donkey Kong: 100 "Two years supply of bananas! Yay!"**

**Waluigi: 100 "Instructions to break the code to the Kingdom's bank's vault! Yay!"**

**Koopa Paratroopa: 99 "An extra pair of wings! Yay!"**

**Kamek: 100 "A spare magic broom! Yay!"**

**Yellow Yoshi: 95 "A Nintendo 3DS! Yay"**

**Toadbert: 100 "A video of Toadsworth doing his act correctly! Yay!"**

"Ok, Luigi's thing he always wanted is so gross, even worse than me raping Princess Peach. I'M GOING TO BURN HIM NOW!" yelled Bowser

Burns Luigi while he was looking the pictures, and he cried because the p*** picture got burnt.

"OH MY GOD! Simon gave me something I always wanted! (Toy train). He'll get 1637 points and here are the results:

**Rosalina: 1471 points (4th)**

**Toadsworth: 74 points (6th)**

**Simon: 1647 points (2nd)**

**Birdo: 1633 points (3rd)**

**Kingboorulz: 1738 points (1st)**

**Shy Guy: 960 points (5th)**

We'll back after these commercials. Come back soon" said Bowser Jr.

Mario goes back to Princess Peach's Castle to see how clean is it, when he checked the castle was dirty by the Goombas, he had to clean the entire castle as quickly as he can because it always takes 20 minutes to clean the castle and 5 minutes before the show starts.

4 and half minutes later he was done then he had to run for it to make it to the stage.

"Welcome back to 'Koopa Asks' and now the next round. In this round, the audiences rate up to 50-100 to whoever got the question right. This is how the contestants get their points in this round. The audiences just decide it," explained Bowser.

"But that's unfair," disagreed Toadsworth.

"Well why didn't you have a positive attitude before this round?" asked Bowser. "Let's start anyway."

"Question 1: How do I keep my castle?"

Toadsworth hits the buzzer. His response: "Cool and dynamic"

"Wrong" said Bowser then dressed up cool and dynamic.

"Powerful and strong" kingboorulz answered

"Correct" replied Bowser

He gave his powerful and strong suit to kingboorulz.

**Score:**

**Toadette: 99 "Does that suit have another size that suits me?"**

**Koopa Troopa: 95 "He looks stronger" **

**Mario: 99 "He's powerful then Bowser even thought he is already powerful than Bowser. 100%!"**

**Peach: 98 "Mario's weaker than him for sure"**

**Baby Mario: 97 "I could trade this suit for some cool sunglasses!"**

**Yoshi: 96 "I can't close my eyes!"**

**Toad: 95 "He should be Peach's servant"**

**King Boo: 100 "I love being a boo"**

**Luigi: 94 "I bet there's a suit that is better than this with pictures of bras on it"**

"What a pervert -.-' " said Bowser Jr.

**Daisy: 93 "If I had this suit I would customize it. It looks so much for boys"**

**Donkey Kong: 92 "Candy Kong would be impressed if I had that suit"**

**Diddy Kong: 91 "I'll save up to buy that suit from him" **

Kingboorulz: "Then pay up $1000000 with credit card"

**Waluigi: 80 "Seriously, this suit is worse than Star Coins"**

**Koopa Paratroopa: 95 "Well done! You deserve the suit!"**

**Kamek: 68 "F*** you and your suit"**

**Kingboorulz shots another beam. "For f**k sakes Kamek can't you see your boss giving it to me?" exclaimed kingboorulz **

**Yellow Yoshi: 100 "Never gonna give you up!"**

**Toadbert: 75 "Where did Bowser get that suit from?"**

**Total: 1567 to Kingboorulz.**

"Question 2: How many koopalings do I have?

"7" said Rosalina. Her response "6 boys and 1 girl"

"Names?" asked Bowser

"Cheatsy who is Larry Koopa, Hip, Hop, Ludwig Van Koopa, Bowser Jr., Bully who is also known as Roy Koopa, Bigmouth and Cutie pi…"

Rosalina stopped.

Something went wrong with kingboorulz

"What just happened to kingboorulz?" asked Toadette

"My brothers are coming here and I'm going back to my human form" said kingboorulz

Kingboorulz now has two names, Henry is his second name and at his human form and can now turn to human or Boo form whenever he wants, when the girls in the stage saw him they were attracted to him forever.

Then Henry's brothers busted in and saw him surrounded by girls.

"Hi" said Henry (the leader of brothers)

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Roy (immortal brother)

"Nothing, it's just that when all the girls saw my face they ran quicker then Speedy, (fastest brother and the faster than anything) and now they are attracted to me and they wouldn't leave me alone. I got a plan now can you guys help me out already before I turn ghost mode and they'll be chasing you." said Henry.

"Who are they?" Bowser asked.

"My brothers" answered Henry

*Gulp* (Bowser)

"We're not merging yet Bowser, we are merging at midnight" replied Henry "Can you help me out already boys?"

"Oh right" said Dean (the ability brother)

They flew in the sky and grabbed Henry's hand and took off to the sky outside the stage then the girls started chasing them, the brothers had to keep running away from them, then they split up from each other but most of the girls were chasing Henry so he had no choice but to disappear back to the stage to continue the show then he got back to his counter and turned back into ghost form, he was safe from the girls.

"Let's continue" said Bowser "What is the names of my koopalings?"

"Anyway, I'll say it again. Cheatsy who is Larry Koopa, Hip, Hop, Ludwig Van Koopa, Bowser Jr., Bully who is Roy Koopa, Bigmouth and Cutie pie, who is also known as Wendy O Koopa," answered Rosalina.

"Correct" said Bowser.

He used bags of the koopalings' poop and threw at Kingboorulz, Shy Guy, Toadsworth, Birdo and Simon. Shy Guy and Simon managed to dodge them.

**Score:**

**Toadette: 11 "Gross"**

**Peach: 100 "Whoa"**

**Koopa Troopa: 99 "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Koopalings' poop on some contestants"**

**Mario: 98 "This is the funniest show ever"**

**Baby Mario: 100 "#1 favorite comedy"**

**Yoshi: 100 "Koopalings' Excrement on BIRDO! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" **

**Toad: 95 "LOLWUT!"**

**King Boo: 1 "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F**K?"**

**Luigi: 93 "So funny"**

**Daisy: 88 "Lolz"**

**Donkey Kong: 92 "I can't believe it missed Simon. Way to go!"**

**Diddy Kong: 91 "What if it does? Hehehe"**

**Waluigi: 95 "Nice explanations on the Koopalings Rosalina!"**

**Koopa Paratroopa: 90 "I could dodge these really easily"**

**Kamek: 100 "You all deserved to be smothered by Koopalings' sh*t! F*** yeah!"**

**Then all the contestants who were hit by the bags shot out their strongest attack on Kamek.**

**Toadsworth: Wand**

**Simon:**** The Nuke**

**Birdo: Suck in**

**Kingboorulz: ****Special Beam**

**Shy Guy: Thunder**

**That's the end of Kamek's life**

**Yellow Yoshi: 100 "Hahas"**

**Toadbert: 58 "I'm sorry; I'm allergic to Koopalings' poop"**

**Total: 1411 to Rosalina.**

The girls had come back because they were tired of chasing.

"Final question, why do I have two magikoopas?" asked Bowser.

Toadsworth hits the buzzer. His response "Because the first magikoopas has a son and it is Kamek who is the son."

"Correct" said Bowser

**Score:**

**Toadette: 68 "I'm still pissed off of what happened before"**

**Koopa Troopa: 53 "This guy is so lame"**

**Mario: 67 "He should retire"**

**Peach: 55 "I should fire him"**

**Baby Mario: 50 "He will have to have s** with himself to have babies"**

**Yoshi: 50 "************!"**

**Toad: 67 "So much for my gramps"**

**King Boo: 50 "I really should use my ghost power and throw him off a cliff!"**

**Luigi: 100 "This is a reasonable answer"**

**Daisy: 50 "I hate him!"**

**Donkey Kong: 50 "Stupid nerd!"**

**Diddy Kong: 60 "He raped the biggest, fattest pig ever!"**

**Waluigi: 60 "I'll shoot him if I have to!"**

**Koopa Paratroopa: 50 "This guy is boring"**

**Kamek: 50 "Well done! Not!"**

**Yellow Yoshi: 50 "Get out of my country!"**

**Toadbert: 75 "Thank goodness he didn't get the question wrong. If he did I'd sh*t in my pants again!"**

**Total: 1005 to Toadsworth.**

"And the results are:

**Rosalina: 2882 points (2nd)**

**Toadsworth: 1079 points (5th)**

**Simon: 1207 points (4th)**

**Birdo: 1270 points (3rd)**

**Kingboorulz: 2991 points (1st)**

**Shy Guy: 960 points (6th)**

We'll back after these commercials for the final round," said Bowser Jr. "So stay tuned!"

The break was over. Bowser started to introduce the final round.

"In this round," explained Bowser, "You will select a panel on the digital screen. Under the panel can be a topic, which contains 3 questions about the topic. This time, you answer by using the touch screen in front of you. Just write the answer or even draw it. You have 15 seconds to do that. Get it right, you win 25 points. There are panels that allow you to increase your score. But worse of all there is a panel that allows you to select a contestant to **lose all** of their points. Let's see what the panels are shall we?"

The screen appeared. There were 12 panels on a 4X3 grid. The panels were:

**1: A picture of Bowser without his shell**

**2: Shirtless Baby Luigi holding a rattle**

**3: Justin Bieber Smiling**

**4: The MSN logo**

**5: A rare, platinum, Star Coin**

**6: Spiny Blue Shell**

**7: Rick Astley holding a microphone**

**8: Mario's ass on a spike of Princess Peach's Castle**

**9: Kamella Koopa on a Red Broom**

**10: YoshiKid69**

**11: Lakitu chasing his cloud**

**12: Bowser raping Princess Peach (This picture was taken earlier)**

Henry was first and he chosen the picture with Lakitu chasing his cloud.

The contestants who are answering are:

Rosalina

Toadsworth

Simon

The questions are:

1. Why is Lakitu chasing his cloud?

2. How did his cloud escape?

3. Is his cloud really his cloud?

"Why is Lakitu chasing his cloud?" asked Bowser.

The contestant quickly thought of an answer and drew of what they could think of.

"Time is up!" Bowser announced. "Let's see the results."

Rosalina's answer:

Because he is gay

Toadsworth's answer:

The cloud is his companion and he always follows it. This is also the same as 'Chasing.' Yay! I got awesome handwriting!

Simon's answer:

Cloud took his gun.

"Okay Rosalina, I hereby say that you'll lose all your points" said kingboorulz

"I guess the other three were to slow to answer!" Bowser announced! "Anyway Toadsworth was right! 25 points to Toadsworth!"

After this round, the game ended.

The results were:

**Rosalina: 0 points (6****th****, yep, that Kingboorulz make her lose all of her points because of the panel he selected.)**

**Toadsworth: 1245 points (3****rd****)**

**Simon: 1224 points (4****th****)**

**Kingboorulz: 3009 points (1****st, ****EPIC WIN)**

**Shy Guy: 1034 points (5****th****)**

**Birdo: 1355 points (2****nd****)**

"**Congratulations to Kingboorulz!" announced Bowser. "Now Kingboorulz, Bowser Jr. and me can all throw Koopa Shell Sperm Pies at the losers thanks to Peach! Haha!"**

**They started to throw sperm pies. Rosalina got hit the most.**

**Kingboorulz's brothers were laughing like hell. But Koopa Troopa didn't think it was funny.**

"**They used shells!" groaned Koopa Troopa. "They had to use shells!"**

**And that was it. The losers ended bad pretty badly. In fact, Rosalina was so pissed off that she purposely killed one of her Lumas. Epic.**

"**Well since this episode is taking too long, we will continue this at a later time!" announced YoshiKid69. "See ya then!" He leaves the Toad Town Studio Building, with the Mario crew.**

**2011 Nintendo©. All rights Reserved.**


	11. Episode 11: Daisy's Driving Test

**Author's Note:** Please let me tell you that this episode is pretty funny.

* * *

**News:** You pretty much need to go to driving school if you want to drive a car.

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode #11: Princess Daisy's Driving Test**

**Plot: Princess Daisy needs to learn how to drive.**

Many years ago, Princess Daisy never knew how to ride a kart. She would see the Mario crew using their karts and racing around. Too bad she doesn't have the talent. Instead of riding karts, she would take pictures of the karts. She would love to ride a kart one day, but in order to do that she would need to take the Kart Driving Test. But Princess Daisy was too scared. Until one day…

"I'm ready to take the Kart Driving Test! I'm ready to take the Kart Driving Test right now!"

Mario heard this.

"But you'll fail," he then said. "No doubt about that. In fact, you don't even know how to ride a tricycle!"

"Yes I can!" argued Princess Daisy.

"Prove it then," replied back Mario.

So Princess Daisy got on Baby Luigi's tricycle. Amazingly she lost balance and ran over Mario.

"Ouch!" Mario shouted. "You suck! I also heard that you don't know how to control a shopping trolley. You often bump into other customers.

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" argued Princess Daisy. "I'll prove it!"

"Let's go to Coconut Mall then," said Mario. "There's lots of shopping trolleys there!"

"Alright then!" Princess Daisy exclaimed.

"And here we go again," sighed Mario.

When they arrived at Coconut Mall, Mario directed Princess Daisy a group of Shopping Trolleys. Princess Daisy pushed one into the store. But unfortunately, she pushed it way too hard, causing flames to generate on the rear wheels of the trolley.

"Oh my god," sighed Mario.

The trolley made a big impact on a tower of soft drinks. One of the Buckethead Police saw this and chased Mario and Princess Daisy.

"Uh-oh," Mario exclaimed.

"Run!" yelled Princess Daisy. She and Mario ran to the Standard Kart M (Mario's kart, the vehicle they took to arrive at Coconut Mall) and drove off. Mario drove as fast as he could, and within seconds, they lost the Buckethead Police.

"Wow, nice driving skills!" complimented Princess Daisy.

"Yeah I know," replied Mario. "Not like you, no offense. I guess you'll never be able to drive a kart after all! L"

Princess Daisy sighed. "I guess you're right," she said. "I don't think I could do anything about it." At least I still got other talents…"

The duo arrived back at the castle.

"So do you think you're going to attend the test?" Mario asked.

"No," Princess Daisy replied. "I'd fail anyway."

"Maybe somebody else could help you?" asked Mario.

"No, I wouldn't make it," replied Princess Daisy.

"All right then, good luck on the rest of your life," continued Mario.

Mario woke up the next day. And guess what? He was shocked that Princess Daisy is actually attending the Driving Test!

"That Daisy, always wanting to do stuff by herself!" exclaimed Mario.

Although Princess Daisy is attending the test, she was still nervous. What if Princess Daisy failed for real?

An announcement came up.

"Hello everyone," announced King Bob-Omb. "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom's Official Driving Test. Today, I will be your instructor, the mighty King Bob-Omb! Alright, now follow me!"

Everyone followed King Bob-Omb into a small room, which looked like a classroom. There, King Bob-Omb, was teaching the basics of driving.

"This is so boring!" argued Princess Daisy.

Next, King Bob-Omb handed a sheet full of questions to everyone. The questions were all about driving physics.

"Now, now," said King Bob-Omb. "You all have 2 hours to complete them. Go!"

Everyone started writing. Princess Daisy was already stuck on a question.

"What do you do if you see a red light?" she read. "What the hell does that mean?"

She skipped the question, but that was no use because she got stuck on the question after that. Amazing.

Time was up. Everyone handed the sheets to King Bob-Omb. He evaluated the scores and announced them.

"The test results are," announced King Bob-Omb.

"Goomba, with a completion of 98.5 %

Koopa Paratroopa with a completion of 95.14%

Shy Guy with a completion of 29.69%, and finally Princess Daisy with a completion of 13.37%. Now it's time for the real deal. Follow me!"

Everyone followed King Bob-Omb until they saw a kart, which was a Honeycoupe. This kart had four seats.

"Okay guys," announced King Bob-Omb. "I will now give you a copy of the route in this test we are doing now.

He hands a sheet of the route to everyone. It looks like this:

"You will start inside Toad Town Parking where you will have to reverse out of the parking lot," explained King Bob-Omb. "Once you have done that, make your way towards '? Block Park', and follow the black trail. That's where you have to go in this test. You will then perform a loop and enter Toad Town. There are many traffic lights here so watch carefully. After passing Toad Town and Princess Peach's Castle, you will face Mario Tunnel, which looks like a pipe. Remember to turn on your headlights when entering. After exiting the tunnel, you will see another traffic light. Watch for that, and then drive to Toad's Turnpike. Remember, you're allowed drive faster when you're on a Turnpike, but not too fast. Go to the first left exit on the Turnpike, this road will take you back to Toad Town Parking. Park the Honeycoupe in the same place you started. And to let you know, red trails indicates out-of-bounds for the test, purple trails indicates the tunnel, green squares signifies overpasses, while green dots indicates a traffic light intersection. I will have this sheet beside me while you're driving so I can instruct you drivers. Do any of you have a question?"

Everyone was silent.

"Alright, first up is Goomba," announced King Bob-Omb. "Goomba, would you please step forward?

Goomba stepped forward and entered the Honeycoupe. King Bob-Omb sat next to him.

"Alright, so you're in a parking lot," instructed King Bob-Omb. "Let's see if you can use your driving techniques to drive off this parking space you're in right now."

As you Super Mario™ and Super Mario Dash™ fans should know, Goombas do not have any hands. And do you know what body part Goomba used to steer? His head! That's right! So he's going to use his feet for the pedals, and his head for the wheel! Amazingly, Goomba can still see by using his eyes while his head is concentrating on the steering wheel. King Bob-Omb was already impressed as Goomba told him this, but he's not going to let Goomba pass the driving test unless Goomba can navigate the course correctly.

"Alright, put gear to 'R'," instructed King Bob-Omb.

But Goomba didn't listen to King Bob-Omb instructions. Instead, Goomba was messing with the gear lever.

"Enough!" shouted King Bob-Omb. "We must begin."

So Goomba followed his instructions. He pulled the Gear Lever to 'R' and reversed. After 20 seconds, he made it out of Toad Town Parking.

"Turn left, and don't even think about going crazy performing crazy drifts in '? Block Park,'" warned King Bob-Omb.

Goomba slowly steered left and drove around '? Block Park' correctly. He comes across the loop. He braked swiftly and was maintaining his steering on the loop.

"Alright, we're entering Toad Town," reminded King Bob-Omb.

Goomba stopped at the first traffic light in Toad Town, which was red. Goomba immediately turned on his indicators. Goomba thought identifying and stopping at a traffic light was easy, but he was very impatient.

10 minutes later…

"God dammit!" cursed Goomba. "I've been waiting for like an hour dude! At least, it feels like an hour."

"Don't worry," said King Bob-Omb. "The traffic light will go green eventually."

Goomba looked out in the front window carefully. He can see many Toads crossing the road.

"Gee, isn't Toad Town a little bit crowded?" asked Goomba.

"Nope," replied King Bob-Omb. "Everyone is used to this over-populated city. But there's a day that Toad Town is especially crowded and that is the Star Festival. "

The green light flashed.

"Finally!" exclaimed Goomba as he proceeds through Toad Town. But unfortunately, he stopped at another traffic light which was also red.

"You can't be serious," cursed Goomba. "REALLY?"

After an hour of waiting traffic lights to go green, Goomba finally made it out of Toad Town. He was now heading towards Mario Tunnel.

"Turn your headlights on," instructed King Bob-Omb.

Goomba turned his headlights on. Fortunately, the traffic light after the tunnel only needed Goomba to wait for a short time, unlike the traffic lights at Toad Town. He headed towards Toad's Turnpike. The turnpike was long. Due to this, all of this driving made Goomba tired.

"Ow, my head hurts because of all this steering!" complained Goomba. "The terrible pain! Hmm, I'm going to take a nap now…"

And with that, Goomba was fast asleep. Now King Bob-Omb was panicking. There was no-one taking control of the Honeycoupe and the kart was travelling at 101 kilometers per hour. Goomba and King Bob-Omb were going to die for sure.

"Crap, crap, crap!" panicked King Bob-Omb. "What am I going to do? Wake the hell up Goomba!"

King Bob-Omb tried to wake Goomba up. He repeatedly punched Goomba but that didn't help. He tried to tickle him, but he wasn't ticklish. King Bob-Omb was going to die. He ran out of ideas. Only faith can help him now.

The kart was heading to the two exits of the turnpike. King Bob-Omb closed his eyes. He thinks Goomba won't make the exit. But amazingly, he did! Goomba made the correct exit while sleeping! King Bob-Omb could not believe this. Goomba was 'sleep-driving' all the way to Toad Town Parking. He stopped the car in the area he started the course in the first place.

Goomba woke up after this.

"What? What just happened?" he stammered.

"Congratulations!" complimented King Bob-Omb. "You did a very good job!"

Goomba was confused, but he accepted the compliment. He and King Bob-Omb got out of the Honeycoupe.

"That guy looks like a strict instructor," thought Princess Daisy.

"You really think so?" argued Shy Guy.

"Next up is Koopa Paratroopa," instructed King Bob-Omb. "Please step forward."

Koopa Paratroopa appeared. He is a red-shelled Koopa.

They stepped on the Honeycoupe.

"Alright, you know what to do," said King Bob-Omb. "You can begin the course whenever you're ready to do so."

Koopa Paratroopa started up the kart. He tried to reverse, but he keeps nudging the cars on the parking lot.

"Whoops," said Koopa Troopa.

"Be relaxed," instructed King Bob-Omb. "That is all it takes."

Koopa Paratroopa took a very deep breath. He slowly stepped on the accelerator pedal with the gear lever shifted to 'R.' And within eight minutes, he was free of the parking lot.

The only problem is that Koopa Paratroopa was driving very slowly. But that's not it. He was having trouble with the traffic lights of Toad Town.

"I can't see the *censored* traffic lights!" cursed Koopa Paratroopa. "This place gas loads of people, and they're blocking the *censored* traffic light! What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Think carefully, and you will know the answer," replied King Bob-Omb.

Koopa Paratroopa thought carefully. What would he do if he couldn't see the traffic light? And then a bright idea came right up to his head.

"I know! I'll just drive forward so I can see the traffic light!" he said. And so he did. Koopa Paratroopa moved the kart forward, so he can clearly see the traffic light. But he wasn't being aware of the passengers crossing the road. They were screaming in pain.

"Oh my God! What are you doing?" King Bob-Omb exclaimed. "You're killing the passengers!"

"You're wrong King Bob-Omb," objected Koopa Paratroopa. "The passengers aren't even screaming in pain."

"That's because they're dead," said King Bob-Omb, sadistically.

"Ouch," imitated Koopa Paratroopa.

"Never mind that," said King Bob-Omb. "You didn't run over them. They were only acting. Keep moving. The green light is flashing."

Koopa Paratroopa proceeded with care.

Koopa Paratroopa entered the Turnpike. And believe it or not, Koopa Paratroopa was driving slowly in this area. King Bob-Omb was beginning to get angry.

"Why aren't you speeding up?" growled King Bob-Omb.

"Because I can't relax if I speed up," replied Koopa Paratroopa. "I wouldn't want an accident."

"Alright, help yourself," sighed King Bob-Omb.

The Honeycoupe was travelling at 30 kilometers per hour on the Turnpike. Suddenly, Birdo appeared on the Turnpike, controlling the Wild Wing.

"You drive just like my grandmother!" said Birdo as he sped off.

"Screw you gay man!" cursed King Bob-Omb.

"I wish I had the kart Birdo is driving," said Koopa Paratroopa. "That would be like, totally awesome."

And with that, King Bob-Omb hit his forehead with his hand.

After a boring talk with Koopa Paratroopa about the Wild Wing, the red-shelled turtle finally made it out of the turnpike. He slowly parked in the area with the two cars he nudged at the first place.

"Some humorous driving out there," said King Bob-Omb as he marked Koopa Paratroopa's result. "Could you know please step out of the car?"

Koopa Paratroopa did as he was told to do.

"Shy Guy, you're next!" announced King Bob-Omb.

"You're after me, dirty princess," said Shy Guy who was teasing Princess Daisy.

"You are so dead!" growled Princess Daisy. But Shy Guy ignored her. He stepped into the Honeycoupe.

"Hello there," greeted Shy Guy.

"Hi," greeted back King Bob-Omb. "Now, before we begin, I heard you got a low score on your question sheet. Is that correct?"

"Embarrassingly, yes!" replied Shy Guy. "I did get a low score."

"Well, let's see what you can do in this test," said King Bob-Omb. "Let us now begin."

Shy Guy ignited the kart. Shy Guy was weak, so it took him a few tries to turn the key clockwise the whole way. Yeah, someone who is too weak to ignite a kart. Amazing.

Shy Guy reversed. But Shy Guy reversed too quickly and he ran over Princess Daisy.

"You're choking me!" shrieked Princess Daisy.

Koopa Paratroopa and a naked Justin Bieber pulled Princess Daisy out of the Honeycoupe.

"Justin Bieber?" said Princess Daisy who was confused.

Suddenly, Justin Bieber ran around crazily in a circle. Goomba, Koopa Paratroopa and Princess Daisy managed to ignore him.

Meanwhile, Shy Guy was heading towards '? Block Park.'

"Did you run over Princess Daisy in purpose?" asked King Bob-Omb.

Shy Guy looked at King Bob-Omb.

"Apparently I did not," said Shy Guy sarcastically. "Trust me, accidents happen."

Unfortunately, Shy Guy didn't watch where he was going. The kart was going towards the park.

"Don't look at me, look where you're going you idiot!" yelled King Bob-Omb.

But it was too late. Shy Guy did not turn in time and drove through '? Block Park.'

Shy Guy used the kart's horn so that none of the people in the park would be run over. Everyone was running around the park, screaming.

"Slow down!" shouted King Bob-Omb.

"I can't!" replied Shy Guy. "I'm driving on grass and I find it hard to slow down!"

Shy Guy was doomed. Only hope can save him now.

The kart then suddenly approached a steep hill on the park.

"Oh sh*t," said both Shy Guy and King Bob-Omb.

The kart flew up. They knew they were going to crash. The kart began to descend quickly, like a comet. Shy Guy and King Bob-Omb both knew this would end tragically. The kart landed on the loop and crashed onto the barriers. Amazingly, the duo was okay. The Honeycoupe was damaged, but it still works.

"That hurt!" groaned Shy Guy. "Doesn't this thing have airbags?"

"That's weird," thought King Bob-Omb. "The airbags should pop up. Is the kart working?"

"Yes it is," Shy Guy replied.

"Well then, let's continue with the test," instructed King Bob-Omb. "Are you ready? Let's go!"

The duo arrived at Toad Town. They stopped at the fourth traffic light.

"This traffic light better not take forever!" said Shy Guy.

"I hope not," agreed King Bob-Omb.

Unfortunately, the traffic light did take forever. Shy Guy couldn't take it anymore.

"How long could this take?" groaned Shy Guy.

Suddenly, a crazy driver approached the stationary kart. It crashed into the Honeycoupe from the back, giving it an instant speed boost. Due to the _fast _speed boost, Shy Guy couldn't stop. The kart was going too fast. The fourth traffic light was next to the garden of Princess Peach's Castle.

"We're going to crash into Peach's Castle!" King Bob-Omb exclaimed.

And they did. The kart was busting though the entrance. While at the castle, the kart demolished all of the objects in the castle. The Mario Crew quickly stepped back and tried to avoid the incoming kart. The Mario Crew managed to avoid the kart; except for one person: Koopa Troopa.

The kart rampaged through Koopa Troopa's room. It knocked into Koopa Troopa and he flew up onto the kart's windscreen. It made Koopa Troopa stunned; his vision was badly damaged because of this, and now Koopa Troopa thought that the Honeycoupe is actually Toadette, his crush!

Normally, Koopa Troopa was too shy to ask Toadette out. But because he was stunned, he couldn't help it.

"Toadette!" he cried out. "I really want to tell you something! I just love you so much. I just want to kiss you and hug you all day. Will you please go out with me? You'll make my life so easier!"

The kart flew out of Princess Peach's Castle, but Koopa Troopa was still on the windscreen.

"Yes!" said Koopa Troopa who was surprised. "You're taking me outside! You're actually going out with me! My dream has come true!" He started kissing and hugging the Honeycoupe.

"Why is there a turtle kissing the windscreen?" asked Shy Guy. "Gross. He's even blocking my view."

"Try using the windscreen wipers," replied King Bob-Omb. "Here, I'll show you how to activate them."

King Bob-Omb pushed a lever on the kart. The windscreen wipers started moving. Koopa Troopa was struggling to get a grip on the Honeycoupe, or should I say, Toadette? This made Koopa Troopa think Toadette is actually breaking up with him.

"No!" cried out Koopa Troopa. "Why are you taking me outside and wanting to break up with me? We just went out on a date! It hasn't even been five minutes! Please don't break up with me! You're the best thing that ever happened in my life!"

"That jerk still wouldn't get out of my sight!" groaned Shy Guy. "What are we going to do next?"

"I believe there's a lever that squirts water out of the windscreen wipers," explained King Bob-Omb. "Here, I'll show you."

King Bob-Omb pushed a lever that will squirt water out of the kart. It was squirting onto Koopa Troopa's face. In Koopa Troopa's perspective, this would feel like that Toadette is actually spitting at Koopa Troopa.

"Gross!" yelled Koopa Troopa in disgust. "Why are you spitting at me? Don't do that! Why do you hate me so much?"

Because of the water, Koopa Troopa lost grip of the kart.

"Oh no!" shouted Koopa Troopa. "You do hate me! But why would you do that? Don't push me! Please!" *Koopa Troopa falls off the kart* "NO! I've been rejected! She dumped me! Why? WHY? My life is so horrible! I'm so depressed!"

"Yay!" cheered Shy Guy. "That turtle jerk finally got off the windscreen!"

While Koopa Troopa is crying outside of the demolished castle, Shy Guy and King Bob-Omb were at the turnpike already.

"Take the exit, park the kart and you're finished,"

Shy Guy managed to park where he started safely.

"Some reckless driving there Shy Guy," commented King Bob-Omb. "Normally that's not accepted, so I'll think about whether or not you're going to pass."

King Bob-Omb and Shy Guy got off the Honeycoupe. Shy Guy gulped. He did not want to fail the test.

"Up next is Princess Daisy!" announced King Bob-Omb. "You're the final student! Up you get!"

Now is the time for Princess Daisy to shine. She's going to try hard, and pass the test!

"Here I go!" exclaimed Princess Daisy.

King Bob-Omb and Princess Daisy got on the kart.

"Just to let you know, you have the lowest score in the questions sheet," King Bob-Omb explained. Due to this, you're going to only drive halfway through the whole course. Then I'll think about whether you're going to pass or not."

Princess Daisy understood this.

"Ready?" asked King Bob-Omb.

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Princess Daisy.

Princess Daisy quickly reversed. She did this on purpose for her revenge on Shy Guy of what he did to her earlier. Unfortunately, she failed. Instead, Princess Daisy crashed into King Bob-Omb's car! His car was shaped like a Bob-Omb; luckily it wasn't explosive.

"Why did you crash into my car?" asked King Bob-Omb who was slightly disappointed.

Princess Daisy was stammering. She was too shocked to say anything.

"Never mind," sighed King Bob-Omb. "Let's keep on going."

Princess Daisy managed to free herself from Toad Town Parking. But if she thought that part was easy, wait until she faces this.

As Princess Daisy was heading towards '? Block Park,' she stepped on the accelerator pedal as hard as she could. She thought driving lessons was boring, so she wanted to finish this course quickly. However, disaster is about to strike.

"Princess Daisy, you're going too fast!" yelled King Bob-Omb. "Slow down!"

But it was too late. Like Shy Guy, Princess Daisy is out of control in the park; now the fact that she has less driving knowledge than Shy Guy and that the kart was travelling faster.

"You're going to run over people!" shouted King Bob-Omb. "Use your horn!"

But Princess Daisy didn't know what a horn in a kart is. She basically did nothing. Because of this, she killed five Toads, one Yoshi, three Koopa Troopas and two Wigglers; and **they weren't event acting**. She even crashed into the statues located in the park. These made the kart roll repeatedly. The kart was rolling repeatedly until it came to a stop, with the wheels on the ground safely.

"You wrecked the test kart!" growled King Bob-Omb. "How dare you!"

King Bob-Omb's growling made Princess Daisy pee in her dress.

"Ew… did you just pee in your dress?" asked King Bob-Omb. "That's disgusting!"

This made Princess Daisy so embarrassed that she peed in her dress again!

"And you did it again," sighed King Bob-Omb. "Anyway, we should get out of this kart.

But it was too late. Suddenly, the kart exploded, sending Princess Daisy and King Bob-Omb flying into a lake in the park. A Toad saw this, and he was grateful enough to call a rescue helicopter and save them. The rescuers brought Princess Daisy and King Bob-Omb back onto Toad Town Parking.

The other students gasped.

"What happened?" asked Koopa Paratroopa. "You're all wet!"

"Oh no!" gasped Goomba.

"I knew you wouldn't make it Princess Daisy," laughed Shy Guy.

"I'm back," groaned King Bob-Omb. "After a few hours of driving failures, I have calculated the results whether you pass or fail. Goomba, you pass. Congratulations. You get a genuine, standard license.

Goomba smiled.

"Koopa Paratroopa, you also pass, and you get the same license as Goomba's."

Koopa Paratroopa jumped in joy.

"Shy Guy," continued King Bob-Omb, "…will not get a standard license. Instead, he will receive a learning license, so somebody should supervise him when he is driving. So in conclusion, he passes."

Shy Guy heard this, and then he started to dance with the naked Justin Bieber he saw for the first time a few seconds ago.

"And as for Princess Daisy," concluded King Bob-Omb,"she epically failed the test. I'm sorry, but you will never be able to drive a kart. NEVER! Oh and by the way, you killed some people when you were driving in the park. That's an offense! Bucketheads, get her!

Suddenly, two Bucketheads appeared and captured Princess Daisy.

"No, you can't do this!" she cried out loud. "It was an accident!"

But nobody listened to her. The Bucketheads then threw her in jail. She was crying softly.

Just then, a third Buckethead appeared at Princess Daisy's cell to tell her something.

"I'm afraid that your friend Luigi no longer likes you," he explained. "Because you just killed people in Block Park and you didn't listen to Mario that you couldn't drive a kart; Luigi doesn't want you near himself. That's all I have to say. Goodbye!"

The Buckethead disappeared.

"This can't be happening!" she sobbed. "Why? WHY?"

This is the end of Princess Daisy's life, or is it?

**2011 Nintendo©. All rights Reserved.**


	12. Episode 12: Boonapped

**Author's Note:** If you are wandering who Doopliss is, it's a transforming ghost.

* * *

**News: **Don't go outside of jail if someone you don't know is bailing you out.

* * *

**Super Mario Dash Episode 12: Boonapped**

**Plot: Princess Daisy, Doopliss and Yoshi have been Boonapped by the evil Boos!**

Nobody had realized Princess Daisy's appearance except for Luigi. He doesn't like Princess Daisy anymore because she sucks, badly. Even Princess Peach showed no awareness on Daisy; she's too busy admiring her castle.

Meanwhile at Toad Town Police Station, Princess Daisy is starving to death. She called one of the Buckethead officers.

"Excuse me officer, but I'm hungry," stated Princess Daisy. "Do you have anything that I can eat?"

"Eat?" said the Buckethead.

He rushed to a room. He then came back to Daisy's cell.

"Here you go," said the Buckethead. "A nice bowl of _sloppy _Goomba soup."

Princess Daisy took a whiff of the soup.

"Yuck!" she said disgustedly. "It smells like sh*t! Is it me, or did you put food poisoning in it?"

"I don't care what's in it!" said the Buckethead aggressively. "Take it or leave it!"

"This place sucks," said Princess Daisy to herself.

Everyone other than Princess Daisy had a good sleep. Even Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Bowser's Army and Kamek were comfortable. Looks likes nobody is going to bail Princess Daisy out of jail.

However, not everyone was asleep other than Princess Daisy. A family was awake. A family of Boos.

"My great kings," said a Boo. "I have some news. Princess Daisy is currently in jail and there is no-one to bail her out."

"DO YOU THINK THAT KIND OF INFORMATION IS IMPORTNANT TO ME?" yelled Kingboorulz.

"Calm down bro," said King Boo.

"That may be so to you," explained the Boo. "But maybe we can use Princess Daisy to our advantage! Maybe we can bail Princess Daisy out of prison, and then later, we kidnap her!"

"That is a _brilliant_ idea!" emphasized Kingboorulz. "Only one problem. We can't bail Princess Daisy out. She knows we're baddies."

"That is true," agreed King Boo. We need to send someone else to her. We need someone who as the ability to shape-shift. Hmm…

The Boos thought carefully for the whole night.

The next morning, everyone was doing their own thing. Princess Daisy was still stuck in jail… until someone arrived at the police station.

"Why are you here?" asked one of the Bucketheads.

"I'm here of bail Princess Daisy out," said the figure.

Princess Daisy smiled at the figure.

"And what exactly is your name?" asked the officer suspiciously.

"My name is Doopliss," said the figure. "I am a very nice person."

"Well, you're a fine-lookin' Toad," said the Buckethead. "We'll let Daisy out if you give us 5 blue coins. How's that for an offer?"

"Done!" finalized Doopliss. He handed the officer exactly 5 blue coins.

"Well she's all yours!" said the Buckethead! The officers released her. Princess Daisy ran to Doopliss.

"Thank you!" said Princess Daisy. "You saved me!"

"No problem at all," replied Doopliss. "So what shall we do now?"

Princess Daisy thought for a while.

"I could ride on your kart," she said. "Can I?"

"Oh, that would be fine," replied Doopliss.

Immediately Princess Daisy ran to his kart. Doopliss followed her. Daisy ignited the kart. However she was a very bad driver. She crashed into a street pole. Because of this, Princess Daisy began to blush.

Instead of yelling at her, Doopliss decided to give her expert advice on driving. His advice was way better that King Bob-Omb. With the aid of Doopliss, Princess Daisy practiced and practiced until she leant how to drive. And it didn't take more than a day.

"Hey, Daisy," asked Doopliss.

"Yes?" grinned Princess Daisy.

"Do you um… want to go out for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Daisy. She quickly hugged Doopliss. "How could I ever say no to a handsome Toad like you?"

Doopliss was silent, but they still went out for dinner. The dinner was delicious. It was a barbeque shroom, and it was very different from the Goomba soup. They finished off with a Jelly Ultra, which was a dessert.

Interestingly, there was something suspicious outside of the restaurant where Princess Daisy and Doopliss are currently going out of for dinner. It was Wario, and he was spying on them. Wario was filming him with his camcorder. While he was recording he farted.

"Did you hear that?" asked Daisy.

"No," replied Doopliss. "I gotta say… I love you so much Daisy,"

They hugged and then… kissed. Doopliss and Princess Daisy were in love.

"I got a big hit!" said Wario. He can't wait to see what he had recorded in his camcorder. He rushed back to Princess Peach's Castle and plugged his camcorder into the television.

Princess Peach came down to see what the commotion was was all about.

"Wario?" she asked. "What is going on?"

"Just watching something I recorded earlier," replied Wario.

Princess Peach fixed his eyes on Doopliss.

"That is a weird looking Toad," she said. "Usually every Toad I see I know but I haven't seen this kind before. Very strange…"

Suddenly Luigi appeared.

"Huh?" he said who was confused after playing the Nintendo Wii for too long. He then noticed Princess Daisy and Doopliss, making out with each other. He was shocked to see what happened.

"I was just joking," he whispered. He immediately ran to his room.

At Boo's Mansion, the Boos were keeping track of Doopliss.

"They're heading to Princess Peach's Castle," said one of the Boos. "We've got to ambush them."

"Right on!" agreed the other Boos.

So they did. The whole hoard of Boos set foot to capture Princess Daisy.

Doopliss and Princess Daisy decided to head towards Princess Peach's Castle. Unfortunately disasters struck upon them. Right… now.

"We're right behind them," whispered King Boo.

"Let's go!" said one of the Boos.

The Boos ran, and startled them. They then surround the couple, so they couldn't escape.

"What's going on?" shrieked Princess Daisy.

"We're being trapped my love!' replied Doopliss.

"Ha, ha, ha," cackled Kingboorulz. "We've got her!"

Thank you Doopliss, you have served us well. Now reveal yourself. Depress Princess Daisy. Make her suffer in pain,"

"I may have worked for you but I'm not revealing myself!" expressed Doopliss.

"You were working for these Boos all along?" asked Daisy.

"Sorry, my love," said Doopliss sadly. "It is true. I had been working for the Boos for a very long time. I wanted to help those baddies; until I fell in love with you. You have changed my life. I love you Daisy."

"So the Boos told you to bail me out?" asked Daisy.

"Yes," replied Doopliss.

A tear appeared from Daisy's eyes. She kicked Doopliss in the balls and then hugged him as hard as she could.

"What was that for?" Doopliss asked nicely.

"It's just a little present of mine," replied Daisy. "But no matter what, I still love you. I love you more than Luigi."

"Luigi?" asked Doopliss, who didn't know who Luigi was.

"My previous lover who dumped me," replied Princess Daisy. "I'm feeling very sad by the fact that he duped me; guess we're no longer lovers for the rest of our lives."

"What are you doing?" asked Kingboorulz. "Fighting with your girlfriend?" Well enough of that Doopliss! Don't expect any sympathy from us! Now reveal yourself! Listen to your king!"

"No f***in' way!" cursed Doopliss.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," mocked Kingboorulz. "You should have listened to us."

Kingboorulz threw a hammer at Doopliss. The shape-shifting hunk turned into a Duplighost.

"That's your true form?" asked Princess Daisy.

"It is," replied Doopliss. "I may look hideous now that the hammer has broken my ability to shape-shift, but do you still love me?"

"Yes I do," whispered Daisy. "Yes I do."

"Take Princess Daisy to the haunted locker room at our mansion," said Kingboorulz to the Boos. "And King Boo, chain Doopliss to the wall in the locker room. He may not move! If he does, he's going to cause confusion! Do not let him go anywhere, not one step!"

"Yes bro," said King Boo.

"No!" yelled Doopliss. "This can't be happening.

Suddenly, Yoshi appeared. He was on his way to pick up some berries for himself. But he saw the army of Boos kidnap Daisy and Doopliss. Or should I say, Boonap?

"Oh my god!" shouted Yoshi. "I have to let everyone at Princess Peach's Castle know that Daisy and some guy have been kidnapped!"

"Stop right there!" yelled Kingboorulz.

"Crap!" cursed Yoshi. "Why did I say that out loud?"

"I'm going have to lock you in our mansion, with Daisy and Doopliss," announced Kingboorulz. "You're going to have a nice time. Ha, ha, ha!"

"No!" screamed Yoshi. "I'm afraid of Boos! Don't lock me in! Not in a mansion! Waaah!"

"Don't worry," cackled Kingboorulz. "We have a year's supply of watermelons."

"Yay!" exclaimed Yoshi hysterically.

So the Boos were able to capture Daisy, Doopliss and even Yoshi. They threw them in the locker room.

"Hey, where's my watermelons?" asked Yoshi. "Did you eat it? You better not."

"They lied," replied Princess Daisy.

"Damn it!" cursed Yoshi. "Hey, who's that guy next to you?"

"His name is Doopliss," replied Daisy.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" asked Yoshi.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Daisy! "Of course not!"

"Yes," argued Doopliss.

Princess Daisy sighed.

"Okay, maybe half boyfriend," she said. "What are we going to do now?"

Suddenly, at Princess Peach's Castle, there was a call. Mario picked up the phone.

"Who is it?" asked Mario.

"The evil clan of Boos," replied Kingboorulz. "If you didn't know already, we've captured Princess Daisy, her boyfriend and your pal, Yoshi."

Mario gasped.

"If you want them alive, heed my instructions," commanded Kingboorulz.

"Who is it?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Don't listen to that," said Kingboorulz. "This is between you and me!"

"What do you want?" asked Mario.

"If you want to save them, you can try all your best but you'll never make it," explained Kingboorulz. "Now, only Baby Mario, Toadette and Luigi can take part. Not you. You're too good. Tell them to save them. They'll have to find their own way by their selves. If I catch you helping them, your friends and Yoshi, Daisy and her boyfriend will be doomed! That is all. You hear me?"

"Yes," said Mario quietly.

"Then good," said Kingboorulz. "So get started. You're the famous Super Mario, you NEVER give up!"

"I understand that," said Mario.

"Okay then," said Kingboorulz. "Get going."

Kingboorulz immediately hangs up the phone.

"I've got no choice," said Mario to himself.

Back at the mansion, a Boo appeared in the locker room.

"You guys good?" said the Boo.

"Hey, Boo, where's my watermelons?" asked Yoshi.

"We lied," replied the Boo. "But we still have something for you to eat."

The Boo threw a Dried Shroom at Yoshi.

"Enjoy!" said Boo as he waved Yoshi and left.

"You can't be serious," said Yoshi. "Really? If we stay in this horrid room without anything to eat, we're toast! I hate Boos!"

Meanwhile, at Princess Peach's Castle, Mario had arranged a meeting with Baby Mario, Toadette and Luigi.

"So you have to do this by yourselves," said Mario.

"You can count on us!" exclaimed Toadette.

"Baby Mario time!" expressed Baby Mario.

"Hey bro, why can't you come with us?" asked Luigi.

"Because the Boos told me not to," explained Mario. "If I do, then those Boos will screw us up. Like I said, I can't help; you have to do this by yourselves. You can do it guys!"

Baby Mario, Luigi and Toadette were determined to save Yoshi, Doopliss and Princess Daisy from the Boos. They rushed off. Everyone at Princess Peach's Castle was waving at them. Even Koopa Troopa was confident to wave at Toadette. And Toadette waved back at Koopa Troopa happily, but there were no signs of love between Toadette and Koopa Troopa when they both waved. So the journey to save the trio has begun. It was a long walk to Boo's Mansion, but they still wanted to do it, no matter what.

Suddenly, during the walk, Baby Mario and Toadette lost Luigi.

"Uh oh," gasped Toadette. "Have you seen Luigi?"

"Nope," asked Baby Mario.

"Oh no!" said Toadette. "Already we've failed! I can't believe we've let Mario down!"

Suddenly, a light shone at Toadette and Baby Mario. They both looked back. It was Luigi, with Mario's Wild Wing. Luigi had taken the kart without Mario's permission.

"Yay!" exclaimed baby Mario. "Yay for Luigi!"

"This is a success!" said Toadette. "Now we can get to Boo's Mansion in a nick of time!"

Luigi drove as fast as he can, ignoring the speed limit and taking many highways. Luigi reached a road, which was made out of dirt, which leads to Boo's Mansion. Unfortunately, the Wild Wing has bad off-road. That means the road that was made out of dirt slowed the kart dramatically. But they didn't give up. Soon the kart ran out of fuel. Toadette, Luigi and baby Mario had to now walk. It was a long walk, but they finally made it.

"Here it is," said Toadette. "Boo's Mansion."

"That looks like my mansion!" exclaimed Luigi.

"It is," replied Toadette. "The Boos have taken over it. Come on, we don't have enough time. I'm already tired; I'm feeling sleepy and its 2am in the morning. Let's go."

So Baby Mario, Luigi, and the tired Toadette approached Boo's Mansion. There were a few guards outside so they had to walk slowly. It's was always dark in Boo's Mansion so it was hard to see the intruders.

"Be very quiet," whispered Luigi. "Princess Daisy, some guy that is her current boyfriend and Yoshi must be in the locker room. I know the aspects of this room; I know everything about it."

"How do you know they're in the locker room?" asked Toadette.

"Because that's where the Boo's put the victims when they kidnap them," explained Luigi.

"No wonder," said Toadette.

They managed to reach the door. There was a guard on the left side of the door, and there was another guard at the right side of the door.

"Silence," whispered Luigi quietly. "There is a guard on each side of the door so…"

"Hello!" yapped Baby Mario.

"Crap!" said Toadette and Luigi in their minds.

The guards shone their torches at Baby Mario, Toadette and Luigi.

"Uh oh," said Toadette.

"Intruders!" said the guards. "Get them!"

"Run!" yelled Luigi.

Baby Mario, Toadette and Luigi bashed the door. Fortunately there were light bulbs inside the mansion. However, there were even more guards which is unfortunate.

"Head up the stairs on the right," instructed Luigi.

They ran. There were two guards blocking the stairs but Baby Mario and Luigi managed to do their ump attack on them.

"Head on hallway on the left," he then said.

The hallway was very narrow. There was a guard blocking the hallway. Luigi had an idea. Luigi grabbed baby Mario and Toadette, and he then wall jumped the hallway. He managed to wall jump over the guard.

"It's a dead end!" cried out Toadette. "There's a cage!"

"I don't think so," argued Luigi. "There's a ? Block right there!"

Baby Mario, Luigi and Toadette approached the block.

"It's too high!" said Toadette. "Give me a boost Luigi!"

"Alright!" agreed Luigi. "1, 2, 3, lift!"

Luigi lifted up Toadette as hard as he can. It worked.

"Nearly there!" said Toadette. "But it's still too high!"

"Give Baby Mario a boost!" suggested Luigi.

"Baby Mario?" asked Toadette. "But he's going to fail!"

"We have no choice!" argued Luigi. "Hurry, there's some guards coming after us!"

"Fine," sighed Toadette. "Here we go! 3, 2, 1, boost!"

Baby Mario jumped on Toadette. With Baby Mario's excellent jump, he managed to hit the block. 3 Invisibility stars popped out. Baby Mario, Luigi, and Toadette fell after hitting the block because they all lost balance.

"We've got you now!" said a Boo, who was a guard.

"It's not over yet!" argued Luigi.

Baby Mario, Luigi, and Toadette quickly grabbed the Invisibility stars. They were now invisible!

"Where did they go?" asked a Boo, who was confused. Even if the boos turned invisible, there would be still some transparency. With the invisibility stars, Baby Mario, Toadette and Luigi were fully clear and invisible. No-one can see them now!

Thanks to the invisibility stars, Baby Mario, Toadette, and Luigi managed to rush through the cage without being noticed. They finally made it to the locker room in no time.

"We made it!" exclaimed Toadette. "Now to save them!"

They opened the door. Unfortunately they saw Kingboorulz, who was about to attack Yoshi, Doopliss, and Daisy.

"You're too late," cackled Kingboorulz. "Now watch as I curse your pals!"

"Mamma-Mia!" cried Baby Mario. He jumped on Kingboorulz, and indeed it did hurt.

"Ouch!" yelled Kingboorulz in pain. He was stunned for a while.

"Here's our chance to escape!" exclaimed Yoshi. "We have to smash that window over there, but how? I know!"

Yoshi ate a lock in the locker room. He laid an egg. Then he threw the egg at the window. The window broke.

"We're free!" said Daisy cheerfully. "Thank you Yoshi! And also you guys! Thank you!"

So the group managed to escape Boo's Mansion. Kingboorulz was stunned; he had amnesia, so he had forgotten what he planned.

The group arrived at Princess Peach's Castle.

"We're here!" said Daisy. "Everything's normal!"

Suddenly, Luigi kicked Doopliss' balls.

"Stay away from my girl!" yelled Luigi.

"Luigi!" yelled Daisy.

"What I said earlier, I was joking," confessed Luigi.

"Really?" asked Daisy. "Well I fell for that!" She and Luigi hugged.

"What the…" stammered Doopliss.

"Sorry Doopliss," said Daisy. "Our relationship is over! It Looks like Luigi was my type after all."

She kicks Doopliss' balls.

"Again?" asked Doopliss to himself. "I have to see a doctor about my balls."

So he left immediately.

"Well, that ended quite well," said Toadette.

"I agree with you," agreed Yoshi. "That was a weird ending indeed. Come on Toadette and Baby Mario; let's leave these lovers alone for a while. I'm going back to the castle. I'm hungry!"

"And I'm tired!" added Toadette.

But before Toadette, Yoshi and Baby Mario could enter the castle, they see Mario, who was running around and screaming.

"My Wild Wing!" shrieked Mario. "Where is it? WHERE IS IT?"

"Even a better ending," expressed Toadette.

Toadette and Yoshi laughed. They then high fived each other.

**2011 Nintendo****. All rights Reserved.**


End file.
